Prankster Haven
by Loubell
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are pranksters but when their school gets enough of their pranks and are sent to Konoha high school a place where all the pranksters and trouble makers go there they meet Sasuke and the gang. SasuSaku maybe some garrasaku /slight crack
1. How it started

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Summary:** **Naruto and Sakura are the schools top pranksters in the water village. But when the school gets enough of their pranks they are transferred to Konoha high school the place where all the trouble makers go and there they meet Sasuke Uchiha and the gang the top pranksters/trouble makers. So will these people be allies or enemies. Find out...**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. until it says end Sakura's prov.

* * *

**~_Chapter 1_~**

I walked down the street, skateboard in hand to my current school, yes, current, I can't tell you how many schools I've been through, well, it was so many to could to summarize it up. The reason? I was a prankster and a hellofa good one too.

My name is Sakura Haruno, I am sixteen almost seventeen. I have green eyes and pink hair. Yes, I said pink! You wanna make something of it? Cause if you do, you may want to sleep with your eyes open for the rest of you god forbidden life!

"Sakura!" yelled a very annoying voice from behind me I wan't to pleased to know it was my partner in crime, Uzumaki Naruto, a blond haired blue eyed sixteen year old. All of you girls maybe going, ooh a blond haired blued foreign dude? A HOT one? No he's not HOT at all but I can tell you he's foreign, his brain that is.

Despite what I think of him, he is my best friend and the one person I do care about, go figure. "Hey Naruto." I said as he ran down to me heavily breathing. Apparently he wanted to catch up to me, "So did you find any way to get the principal back for yesterday?"

His eyes shifted back and forth at the question before directly meeting my eyes, ooh, big mistake. "Um... no." he looked down disappointingly. I sighed. I had a LOT of ways that I could get him back but they were either old school or very boring. Then again my pranks varied from person to person and I hated him so my pranks for him are the worst.

We finally get to school after a very long ten minute walk. I sighed again. Another boring day at school, of course. The teacher we had though was sometimes late so Naruto thought of a funny way to get him back sometimes and this was one of 'his' days so I let him do it, that prank, was amateur though.

Naruto stood on a chair and put an eraser with chalk shavings on it in between the door and the doorway's edge. A minute later when he was done the teacher walked in and the eraser hit his head. I rolled my eyes, it was really stupid, yet Naruto had a hard time not to roll out of his chair from laughter. Why was I his friend again?

"Uzumaki! Detention after school, tomorrow!" the teacher yelled shaking his fist as blood vessels from his head popped in annoyance. That was annoying? If you spent a day with him, then you'd know the definition of ANNOYING.

But when the teacher said tomorrow it sparked some interest, why not today? "Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" I asked raising my head from my desk lazily.

The teacher scoffed snidely, "The principal is doing an inspection of school today so everyone is excused." he explained. I perked up some what as I got a brilliant Idea.

When we were excused. I went over to Naruto with a smirk plastered on my face. "I got an idea." Naruto raised an eyebrow and smiled, he loved my ideas, especially if it involved pranking.

"Really? Then, come on let's do this." he said punching the air above him Naruto and I went outside and I lead him to a small window outside of the school. It was big enough for me but Naruto and his big head became a problem, I went in first climbing into the window and found myself in the place I wanted to be, the boys bathroom. I took some stuff out of my bag and smirked to myself as I went over to the nearest stall. I looked over at Naruto who was still trying to come in.

I rolled my eyes for what the third time today at Naruto still not successfully entering the window, "Come on Naruto we need this toilet bomb planted now before someone finds out." I said thinking that I may have to do this myself if he doesn't HURRY UP!

"But Sakura almost no one enters this part of the school and also ain't _I_ the one that should be planting the bomb this is the BOYS bathroom after all. Then again it really wouldn't matter you almost look like a boy anyway." Naruto complain FINALLY fitting through the small window. Me looking like a boy was (somewhat) true. I wore dark green cargo pants with a black tee-shirt, black shoes and a black cap that hid my long pink hair it said _Like to trick Love to prank_ in a blue. I loved the color black, what could I say.

"Naruto I wouldn't trust you with a mini bomb if my life depended on it." I said while kneeling on the ground to shift the mini bomb in the toilet and taking some tools from my bag for final touches.I grinned as I heard a click come from it.

"It's planted." I stated standing up from my kneeling position. "And to answer your question the principal is supposed to do a building inspection today so once he enters I'll push the button and BOOM toilet water on the principal, plus, I added a personal touch to it but you'll see later. Now lets go he's coming." I said as we rushed out of the bathroom and out of view.

We hid behind a couple trees and bushes and I took out a pair of binoculars. I could hear Naruto say "Where does she get this stuff from." under his breath I rolled my eyes I tell no one where I get my supplies from. I perked up as soon as I saw the principal come from inspecting the room next to the bathroom. I smirked perfect. He walked into the bathroom anxiety overwhelmed me.

Then we heard it BOOM! HARUNO! I smirked as the principal came out drenched from head to toe and not only that but he was also covered in nonwashable paint. Naruto and I hit the dirt running as far away as we could. That is until a blockade of teachers stopped us from getting anywhere. I sighed oh well get the detention for tomorrow and go home easy enough. Or so I thought.

* * *

"TRANSFERRED!?" We both simultaneously yelled. Not even ten minutes after we played the trick we were in the principal's office with a very pissed principal who was covered in water and the pink paint. Ooh, you like huh?

"Yes transferred, this school can't afford anymore of your pranks." the principal said glaring at us from his now pink glasses.

"But we can't you know that." I said in our defense, when I defend, I don't do a very good job at it, I knew now we were going to get transferred and that was the end of it. What about our friends!? Oh wait, we don't any.

"I know that very well so I paid for your entry to a boarding school in Konoha that is how much I really want to get rid of you two. Er, that is how much I really want you two to get a high education while pranking all you want." Ooh, nice save. "The school you will be going to is full of pranksters and trouble makers. You will have no trouble making friends." he said smirking leaning back in his seat.

I glared at him, hard. "Fine." I said in a really pissed off mood knowing I could really do anything about this. The country owns us after all. Yes, owns us, once you're an orphan, always an orphan, till adopted and no one wants two pranking teens.

"Glad you understand you two will leave tomorrow. You are dismissed." he said as he did a medieval laugh. I gave him a look of disgust. We left the office as I thought of something. As pissed of as I was I could still come up with ways of revenge, and I was going to get that revenge.

"Naruto since we're never going to come back here or be around here lets pull off one more prank." we both smirked as he packed up the little things we had and got ready for the biggest prank at this school.

* * *

**a/n) well there you are my first chapter to my first Naruto fanfic. Yay!**


	2. Final pranks and memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Last Time: "I've paid for your entry to a boarding school in Konoha this is how much I really want to get rid of you two. This school is full of pranksters and trouble makers." the principal said smirking leaning back in his seat.**

"**Naruto since we're never going to come back here or be around here lets pull off one more prank." we both smirked as he packed up the little things we had and got ready for big finish. **

This takes place in Sakura's prov. until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise.

* * *

**~_Chapter 2_~**

It was Saturday, the big day for Naruto and I cause (one) we are moving to a new school far, far away from here and we are probably never going to see this place ever again. Which is probably a good thing.

And (two) we are going to pull off the one biggest pranks we are ever going to do... for now... that is until I feel like doing an even bigger one. I can't wait until I see the look on his face later it'll be priceless. And speaking of leaving the train will leave in two hours plenty of time all we need is half an hour to set up an other half an hour to get yelled at for the last time here, and fifteen minutes to get our luggage and get to the train. It's perfect.

Naruto and I snuck into the school for our plans. First we clogged ALL the toilets. Then we took our skateboards... yes we have skateboards I just love to ride... we dipped the wheels in paint and rode around all the halls so it'd leave a trail of paint behind us. Hehehe.

Later we got our biggest paintbrushes, they are HUGE, I can not express this enough, and dipped them into the paint also and rode around the classrooms so that we could leave trails around the windows and walls. Good thing no one is at school on Saturday except the principal. Uh oh speaking of the principal HERE HE COMES! He walked out of the of his office and the next thing we know... "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!!"

Naruto and I chuckle, it was now time for the toilets. Muahaha. We ran away from him as we ran into all the bathrooms flushing everyone of them. Ew, okay who shit in one of them? When we were done me and met in the middle of the hall chuckling and panting.

"Now what's going to happen?" I heard Naruto ask from behind me I hushed before saying "You'll see."

As soon as I did we heard a roaring and splashing sound. Okay, what? I turned around slowly, oh please, don't let it be what I think it is. "Uh, Sakura?" I heard Naruto's voice raise up an octave as I bit my lip , no please, no.

I turned around, and there it was, A HUGE WAVE COMING RIGHT AT US! and it was not just any water I might add, but toilet water! I should have brought my surfboard and surfing music! I screamed in my head as I heard the principal running around the corner shaking his fist, oh great MORE disaster!

"Haruno! Uzumaki! Just you wait un-til... I ...!!" his eyes widened also as he saw the wave of water and stood there shocked told ya it'd be priceless. I then decided to take Naruto and bolted out of there. But one problem a rushing wave one way and an anger principal the other way. Oh no what do I do... principal, huge wave...principal, huge wave...principal, huge wave...what would you do? I took the sensible way and ran past the principal leaving him to deal with the wave. Haha!

I ran out of the closest exit just as the wave was about to catch up to me and Naruto. And did I mention I locked all the windows and doors except that one so that the water had no way out? Well I did. I was watching the water level in the school through the windows. I sighed.

I clapped my hands together saying a prayer for the thought to be now dead principal. (Remember we ran past him so he had to deal with the wave? So yeah.) May he rest peacefully in hell or burn for all I care. But then unfortunately I saw him walk out of the school drenched. I sighed oh well one could only dream about their principal going to hell.

"Haruno, Uzumaki... I can honestly say that... I CAN'T WAIT TILL YOU LEAVE!" yelled the principal as he chased us all the way home. But after two minutes we lost him and walked the rest of the way.

"Sakura-chan I'll see you at the train station in a while." I heard Naruto say as he waved and left. I walked for the next ten minutes. And came across my apartment I walked in and sighed. I had many memories in this place it was actually kind of... sad to leave it. I walked into my old bed room as I remembered a sad memory...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_A six year old Sakura was sitting on her bed playing with small toys, smiling, as she once did. Then the unexpected, her mother walked in with a grim face not like one she'd ever seen before, swo when Sakura looked up her smile turned into a look of sad and wonder.  
_

"_Sakura hunny." he mother spoke trying to hide tears though not very well. Sakura saw this and tilted her head, what would make her mommy so sad?  
_

"_Yes mommy?" she asked sweetly her mother bit her lip and looked down then left. Sakura tilted her head wondering what had just happened. Three days later after her father had not come home for four days, she found out he was killed in the line of duty. Sakura looked to her mother and her mothers head looked down in shame._

_Sakura ran over to her and hugged her saying. _"_Don't cry, or be sad mommy, daddy wouldn't want you to. so don't. Please mommy?_"_  
_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I sighed as I plopped down on the couch, another memory coming to me from just sitting on the blue cushions on this couch. I sighed. Thinking, "To bad that mother had to leave so soon and see father after four years after I said that."

I laid on the couch letting this memory fill my mind. Another sad memory, the start of many more too.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Ten year old Sakura was sitting on the couch reading a book home alone one night during a storm. Her mother was at work_._ She heard the phone ring and hesitated to pick it up, her mother said never to answer the phone, but she had a funny feeling about this one particular call.  
_

_- Hello?  
__- Yes. Is this Haruno Sakura?__  
- Yes.__  
- This is the W.V medical center. We are sorry to say that your Sara Haruno has died in a car crash earlier today. We're very sorry about the lost.  
- Thanks for information bye._

_Sakura hung up the phone, she tried to sound adult like, she tried to act big but, it was all an act all from the beginning. _"_Mother." Sakura sat there crying her eyes out silently with the rain. _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"But there is a happy memory." I said to myself as I picked up my bags and went into the hall to leave. As I took one last look at my once home. I smiled, I actually felt sorry for the person I played this trick on? Oh how droll.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura is now twelve and living alone. A few weeks ago at the park she met a new friend like her they were now in her living room thinking of some pranks and looking at the pictures of people they've pranked._

"_Dude what did you do to this guy? He's all covered in feathers, he looks like a chicken." said a twelve year old Naruto, laughing holding up the picture. Sakura for once, laughed also. The guy in the picture didn't look to pleased.  
_

"_Oh him, he was hitting on me so when I found him sitting on a park bench sleeping another day, I managed to glue feathers on him. And do you know how I came up with that?"_

_"How?" said still giggling. Sakura smiled, she made someone happy. __"Look at the back of his head. It looks like a chicken's butt doesn't it?" she said/asked as they both went to look at the picture from the same point of view.  
_

_Naruto laughed even more._ "_Oh yeah it does. Do you know his name?"  
_

_Sakura pursed her lips thinking, it wasn't that long ago she should still remember. _"_I think it was Sasuke or something like that."_

"_Oh? Hey remind me never to hit on you." Naruto said laughing. As Sakura joined in to._ "_Yeah and even though you are my friend I won't go easy on you." Naruto looked at her eyes wide. She wasn't joking.  
_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Those were the days." I said chuckling to myself again. "Now I'm moving on to bigger and better things... in a way." I went outside and called a cab. I stuffed my things in the trunk and went to the train station, I gave the cab driver the money and met Naruto just as he was about to get on the train.

"Hey Naruto!" I yelled cheefully thinking of the day we met and how I would probably going to a strange place alone without him. or probably anyone.

"Hey Sakura! Ya ready?" he asked equally as cheerful .

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"Oh? Ok. Come on trains gonna be leave." Naruto said as we both got on the train just as it was about to leave. Then as the station started to move backward I thought to myself. _'Out of one adventure and into another as I live my life, a different way for now.'_

* * *

**A/n) well there you have it the second chapter in my story. Review please!**


	3. Hot wired

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Last Time:** **"Hey Naruto!"**  
"**Hey Sakura! Ya ready?"**  
"**I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."**  
"**Oh? Ok. Come on trains gonna be leave."  
Naruto and I got on the train as I though to myself. **_**'Out of one adventure and into another as I live my life a different way for now.'**_

This takes place in Sakura's prov. until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**~_Chapter 3_~**

I grimaced as I sat on the train seat listening to Naruto rambling on about how he was going to miss our home in the water village. Or so he thought I was listening... don't tell him but I really wasn't. I sighed. I was really going to miss my home too but on to bigger and better things I guess. The train ride was about three hours long. And oh boy did I lose it. You try and sit next to Naruto for THREE hours and see if it doesn't take away some of your sanity.

FINALLY! I yelled as the three hours were over! YES! Now if I'm lucky I can return to my sane self. Well enough of myself on with the story! Okay so after three f*ing hours on the train with the ass Naruto it is now ten o'clock am.

"Okay Naruto someone is supposed to meet us here at ten thirty to bring us to...the...school!?" I said as I noticed Naruto sleeping on a station bench. How can he slepp at a time like this? Ooh, he's going to get it.

**If he doesn't wake up before the person who is supposed to meet you comes here leave him.**_  
Good Idea, I should do that... wait who are you?_

**I was sent here by God to help you find true love.**_  
More like you're here to annoy the hell out of me, And so far you are doing a fine job of it!  
_

**Yup! Ain't that the truth. Now back to leaving Naruto on the bench.**_  
I have to admit it's a good idea. Now leave._

**You don't want me to leave I have some of the best pranks around.**_  
Hm... Fine you can stay but as long as you only come out when I need you._

**Aye, aye captain! Bye!**

Is it me or am I just destined to have a weird mind, and non sane friends along with a non sane life? You know, I think it's both, because some of the things that have happened to me are just really f*ed up! I looked around and saw a clock it was almost half past ten were is that person?

My question was answered as a lady with short black hair came up to me and asked "Um... excuse me but... are you Haruno Sakura?" she was really nervous, and I was really temped to scare her. But my angel had beet the devil side of me and I made nice with the person.

"Uh...yeah?" I said not assured that she was just a stranger with mind reading powers and have come to capture me and ship me off into slavery in another country. She smiled "Hello I'm Shizune. Nice to meet you."

I need to get a hold of my thoughts she doesn't look like that type of person. "Yeah sure. Whatever." Shizune gave a small laugh "You kinda remind me of someone I know." then again you never know.

I said nothing and she talked again. "Come on it's time to go. Oh and by the way do you know of Uzumaki Naruto?" Of course not what made you think that? -sigh- O-kay as much as I want to leave him here for dead I won't. I'd also hate to do that because I want my partner in crime no matter what my inner says

"He's over there." I said pointing to Naruto who was still sleeping on the bench. She laughed again. Boy is she getting annoying. I'll have to fix that latter if you get what I mean. But I'll go easy on her as long as she doesn't seriously annoy me. Hehe. I looked over at her and saw her shaking Naruto so that he would wake up. Then she looked over at me.

"Um... how do you wake him up?"

I shrugged. "All you have to do is... oh wait..." I reached into my bag and pulled out a container. I opened it, reached into my bag again and pulled out a mini microwave oven.

"How'd you get that? Er... fit that?" Shizune asked me pointing to the microwave

I chuckled "You may see me as sweet and innocent but you'll get to know me latter."

"That didn't really answer my question." when you get to know me it will.

I sighed putting the container in the microwave and let it set for three minutes. When it was done I grabbed a fork...like I said I tell no one... and brought it over to Naruto. Shizune looked at me weird and said that she'd find out soon.

I put the contained under Naruto's nose and waved the sent into it. His eyes shot open as he yelled "RAMEN!" and started to eat it as fast as he could. He looked up at us with sauce around his mouth. "What?" he asked

"Nothing, nothing at all." I put my hands up in defense. He just shrugged it off and started pigging out again.

"Are you two ready to leave?" asked Shizune with a happy smile. I twitched I hate people who smile for no reason or people who even smile at all at that I swear I'll get her back I hate those who smile without reason.

"As ready as we'll ever be." I said rolling my eyes. We all left and stopped at this beautiful black convertible with hot flames on the side. My jaw dropped what I wouldn't do for that baby.

I called shot-guns! As I hopped into the front seat. Shizune started to drive and when we were half way to the new boarding school Shizune had to stop to get some gas. In the middle of nowhere? I asked myself. It was desert? Where the hell are we going? Shizune pumped the gas and walked into the store to pay, not to mention she had the keys in her pockets.

I looked around, got out of my seat and pushed the driver seat back, "Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto asked looking at me from the back seat and hopping into mine. I said nothing as I connected wires as I heard the car start up just as Shizune walked out of the store. I hoped in the driver seat and put the peddle to the medal speeding off. (Remember kids not to try this at home for (one) it's illegal and (two) I don't know if it's possible.) And we left Shizune stranded at the gas station.

Like I said what I wouldn't do for this baby. I put on my sunglass as I drove down the rode thinking how nice it is to drive this but I couldn't help to feel guilty for leaving her there. I mean she was so nice to us even though she knew we were trouble makers/prankster. I shook off the feeling and kept driving but I still couldn't help but to think.

She was even kind enough to trust us to stay put in this sweet ride. There's the guilt again...I stopped dead in the rode and made an illegal u turn. Good thing I was the only car on the road. I sped down the highway that led me back to the gas station, and as I did I saw Shizune walking with her head down low. I stopped immediately.

"What the hell!? That was the second time doing that!" Naruto yelled rubbing his head that hit the dashboard. This is why we wear our seat belts kids. I just ignored him.

"Hey! Need a lift?" I asked as I pulled the sunglasses from my eyes. Shizune looked up and when she did she looked very surprised. I smirked knowing what she was thinking. "You know Shizune. I may be a pranking trouble maker but I'm not to cold hearted as to leave some one stranded for miles without civilization. Now hop in or I may change my mind." She put on her happy face and hopped in the car as I drove off.

"Ya know." she said "You may be a pranking trouble maker but... I really liked you from when I first saw you. At first I thought you looked like a sweet innocent girl but like a friend said 'you shouldn't judge people by their looks other wise you could end up dead.' I guess she was right."

"And I agree with your friend, plus if I don't think someone is to bad then I just might end up being friends with them and I guess you're alright so... wanna be friends?"

Shizune looked very surprised at this but gave me a gentle smile "Thanks I'd like that."

"Hey, hey could I be your friend too?" Naruto asked her after he watched our exchange, any friend of mine is a friend of his, I guess. Shizune laughed "Of course Naruto-san."

"Oh you can just call me Naruto." he said bashfully as I said 'A load of shit.'  
"And you can call me Sakura also I don't like anything too formal." I interrupted  
"Yes. Of course Naruto, Sakura." Shizune said smiling while looking around "Hey we're here!"

I also looked around at every corner there were big houses... no mansions. My eyes widened please say these are what I think they are. "Shizune? What are all these mansions for?"

"Oh these are the students houses. Twelve live in each house. The one you two will be staying in has ten so it'll be even." Shizune explained as inner Sakura yelled 'Hell yea!' My mouth dropped to the floor "I'll be living in one of these mansions?" I asked in disbelief

"Yup! But I only call them houses because the one the teachers and I live in are bigger." my mouth went even further down if that was even possible. I thought I was going to die I can already feel my eye balls roll into the back of my head.

"Now drive up to that middle house." Shizune said pointing to mansion that was smack dab in the middle of all the rest and it was also bigger. "This is where the Hokage or the principal as some say lives."

"So... we're going to meet the principal?" I asked, oh great, more bald dudes, with a 'sense-of-humor'. "Yup! And she'll explain everything to you." Shizune replied. Oh? A she? is she a strict person with a tight bun on her head, her lips always pursed and weird glasses?

Now I may be a prankster but I can be much more I could be a like from the gas station a thief or I could be a trouble maker beyond the regular trouble makers. But I don't think I want to leave this place other than the hokage running my life. Sigh. Gotta get this over with.

I walked into the mansion and well let's just say if... if you were a thief don't rob this place... it's well HUGE you thought the outside was big take a look at it inside it is twice as big. Good lord. There was so many doors I was surprised that Shizune knew which one's to get in. But that was until... Shizune opened a door and her face went ghost white... "Um I don't know how to tell you this but..."

I cut her off "Please don't tell me we're lost."She sheepishly smiled. We were lost, I hit my with my hand. Oh brother why? WHY am I destined? The three of us walked around the mansion opening doors but no one no was around.

"Okay Shizune... do you know where the exit is?" please say yes...please say yes...please say yes... I looked at her and she shook her head no. AAHH! No, no! I'm to young to die not knowing where I am and why I trusted someone to guide me into a mansion that was as big as the Eiffel Tower and as wide as the white house. I dropped to my hands and knees. If you looked hard enough at me you could see the blue irritated stress marks on my head.

"Oh Shizune I see you brought the two new comers." I heard a voice behind me say. I looked up and saw a blond lady with two low pig tails. Not to mention a huge chest. O-kay...

"Do you know your way out of this place?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded. I got up as fast as I could and hugged her. "Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I'm not going to die!" I yelled as she looked at me like I was crazy.

She cleared her throat "Shizune did you lose your way to my office?" Shizune nodded

My eyes went wide as I examined her, Naruto also did, but in a whole different way than me. "WAIT! You're the principal?" I asked

"Um yes... I take it you're Miss Haruno Sakura and this is Mister Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Tsunade the principal." she asked.

"YA! But you can call me Naruto. Believe it!" Naruto yelled, suck up! I hesitated "You can call me Sakura." I said holding out my hand and she took it but when she did she got a shock from my joy buzzer. Hehe. Sucker.

I looked a Tsunade but she didn't seem mad... WHAT THE HECK! People I usually do that to get really mad. "Well then Sakura you and Naruto, can step into my office." she said as we followed her into her office a few doors down. "Well then Sakura, Naruto here are you school schedules." she said handing us each a piece of paper. "Also your house number - -Don't you mean mansion number?" I interrupted

"No, I mean house number even though they look like mansions they're actually quite small compared."

"Oh?" I could have sworn I heard my voice squeak. "Now the number is 364. You will have 10 other people in that house that you will also have to go to school with." she explained. "Who are the people that we'll be living with us?" I asked

"There will be... Neji Hyuuga, TenTen, Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha." said going through each one.

"Why doesn't TenTen have a last name?" asked Naruto, always skeptical! But, yes, I was also wondering also.

Tsunade sighed. "She was found on the streets causing trouble when she was little so we don't know her last name. Oh and by the way welcome... to Konoha high school!"

* * *

**A/n) I edited Chapter 1 and this chapter so if this pops that's why. Short i know but there you have it.** **Another chapter. I was going to keep going but I decided it's better left for the next chapter. Next chapter will be here soon. **


	4. Nicknames

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Ages:  
Yamanaka Ino: 16  
Hyuuga** **Hinata: 16  
Nara Shikamaru: 16  
Uchiha** **Sasuke: 16  
Akimichi Choji: 16  
Aburame** **Shino:16  
Inuzuka** **Kiba:16  
TenTen: 17  
Rock Lee: 17  
Hyuuga** **Neji : 17**

**Last Time:"Who are the people that we'll be living with us?" I asked**

"**There will be... Neji Hyuuga, TenTen, Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha." **

"**Why doesn't TenTen have a last name?" asked Naruto**

"**She was found on the streets causing trouble when she was littler so we don't know her last name. Oh and by the way welcome... to Konoha high school!"**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**~_Chapter 4_~**

Us three, Me, Naruto, and Shizune, left the office, and went back down to the car to drive off to the new place we were going to be staying at for the next... two years. That is until we're 18. Two years? SHIT!

"Okay guys this is it house 364, hope to see you soon at school. And speaking of school it starts Monday. You have two days to get ready. Good luck." Shizune said after she dropped us off at our new home and you know what? It looks even bigger when you stand next to it I mean seriously it's huge. Naruto and I walked into the 'house' I still call it mansion though. And we were greeted by a girl with blond hair.

"Hello my name is Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you." she said sticking out her hand for me to shake. I just looked at her weird. A hand? I looked at her and the hand, who the hell knows where it's been?

"_You_ want _me_ to touch... er... shake _that_?" I said pointing to her hand "I don't think so." She looked at me and snorted, for a laugh. She reminds me of a pig... hey Ino-pig that's a nice name for her. She looks _and_ sounds like one. Interesting.

"Sorry Ino-pig I don't fall into traps that easily." after I said that she looked at me fumingly. Hehe fumingly that's not even a word. Plus she had a joy buzzer on her hand. I know that trick oh to well. No one will be able to trick me they're all probably amateurs. Sigh. This will be a long two years.

As I was thinking I saw this guy that had a pineapple on his head. Oh... wait... that's his hair. I only met two people in this household and they're both freaks. "What's pineapple's name?" I asked pointing to him. He just looked at me lazily.

"This" said Ino-pig "is Nara Shikamaru." I nodded I need to come up with a nick name for him... let's see **P** for Pineapple head... **M** for mindless idiot... and **S** for Shikamaru... what does it spell? PMS. Okay his nickname is Mr. PMS. HAHAHAHAHA!

"Okay Ino-pig, Mr. Pineapple head. Where is everyone else?" I asked wanting to come up with more nicknames and see how bad these people are a pranking or causing trouble.

"One! MY NAME ISN'T INO-PIG! And two... they're in the living room." She said walking away with her nose held high. Yup! Pig material. She's probably leading me to the livingroom. And... I was right the livingroom, man was I good. As I walked in I noticed 8 other people in there. They were all starring at me weird but two girls got up and introduced themselves to me.

"Hey! I'm TenTen, and this Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you!" the girl named TenTen said as she held out her hand and I took it gratefully.

"Hey how come you shake her hand but not mine?" Yelled Ino-pig she said flinging up her arms then putting them on her wait and getting face to face with me. Man was she annoying.

"Cause Ino-pig I trust her unlike you who had the joy buzzer. I'm not stupid enough to fall into an obvious prank." I said as TenTen and Hinata laughed at the nickname.

_"_He-hello S-Sak-ku-ra -ch-chan_" _said Hinata I nodded to let her know I was listening. She was a very nice girl I really wonder what she was here for. Couldn't have been anything serious could it? Not unless she was bi-polar, which would be a probability. I think.

"So Sakura what do you like? I like weapons and anything that's sharp. And I like the nickname you gave Ino." TenTen said whispering the last part.

"I really don't know, I love pranks, and this over here is my best friend. He's Naruto." I said having him and Hinata shake hands. Hinata blushed. "I could give you a nick-name if you want to also TenTen. Um... since you like weapons, how about weapons mistress?"

It was quiet for a second until... "I love that name!" she said holding her hands together jumping around. I then looked at the Hyuuga girl. When she noticed me looking at her she practically jumped.

"Hey Hinata was it?" I asked she nodded "I need to come up with a nickname for you too so how about... Hina-chan? I like it. It's not much of a nick name but, It's cute." I said as I looked at Hinata she looked really happy the name suits her I say.

"Hey! How come they get good names but I get Ino-pig!? I mean it doesn't suit me at all!" yelled Ino again, oh yes it does. I could practically hear everyone say in their minds.

"Why you ask? Well I really don't like you for one. And two you do remind me of a pig." There goes the ears smoking. I swear if she used the steam and the mouth power she has she could be a train. Chou, chou. The Ino Express is going to the Arctic along with her attitude.

"Okay Sakura I want you to meet everyone this is Hyuuga Neji Hinata's cousin." TenTen said pointing to a guy with pale eyes (like Hinata's) and long brown hair. He looks like a girl but I can tell it's a guy... I think it's a guy... I already know the perfect nickname for him.

"Neji Hyuuga huh? I know the perfect nickname for you."I stated

"If it's something you know I won't like don't say it." he said with his arms crossed. Oooh scary. "Your nickname is..." everyone looked at me for the name until I yelled it out "Beauty Queen!" his eyes twitched I laughed inside. But then TenTen pulled me away like something bad was going to happen. I shrugged off the thought. Meanwhile Naruto was still laughing at the nicknames so far. In mean come on they were funny but not that funny.

"Okay Sakura this is Rock Lee. One of my partners in crime."  
"Hello Sakura my beautiful Cherry Blossom. I shall fight anyone if it's for your heart." he said passionately. To bad I wasn't the passionate kind.  
"One of? Who's the other one?" I asked still weirded out.  
"Neji is."

"Oh you poor, poor girl. I feel sorry for you." My eye twitched as IT (Lee) kissed my hand which I withdrew immediately. "Next is Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru." there stood a boy and a huge dog if you could call it that I mean it's HUGE!

"Uh...hi." he had a weird smile on.

"Hope we can be friends Sakura." he said smiling. Oh, my god what is that smell? Ew! "Okay, Whatever." I said walking away to meet someone who won't melt my nose from his horrid breath.

"Okay, next is Choji Akimichi." he was eating a bag of chips...no more like scarfing down a bag of chips. "Hey." he said wow one word. That's it, I wanna leave. "Well it was nice talking with ya Chou, Chou." I said as I left though he didn't seem to mind what I said.

"Okay second to last." TenTen said. Finally! No more intro's after this one.

"His name is Shino Aburame he doesn't talk much... or at all." she said Sighing. As she said that a bug landed on him as it went into his coat. That another, and another, then you get my point. Where do they go? God! I'm living with freaks.

"Last is Sasuke Uchiha – - And he's mine bitch so stay away from him!" I heard Ino-pig yell from across the room cutting off TenTen but then I remembered something.

"Sasuke Uchiha huh? Don't you remember me? Does the name Sakura Haruno ring a bell. Chicken Butt Cut." his eyes twitched as I said my name so he does remember. "Oh so you do remember me."

"Haruno! How do you and Sasuke know each other!? He's mine!" Ino-pig yelled again

"Well pig we knew each other since 4 years ago when I – -Don't. Say it." he cut me off giving me a death glare to bad it didn't work on me.

"Oh I wasn't going to say it I was going to show them." I said as I pulled a picture out of nowhere and handed it to TenTen.

"Oh. My." she said lifting a hand to her mouth trying to stiffle a laugh with her voice wavering. Everyone gathered around to the picture. They gasped and laughed. That even included Ino, Neji, and even Shino tried not to laugh. Neji took it from TenTen and asked "Can I have it!?"

It was my turn to laugh on the inside. "No you can't it's a precious memory with Sasuke... but I can photocopy it." Neji nodded happily. Sasuke (the only one who didn't see it) took it away from me and looked at it. He growled as soon as he saw it. Then ripped it up.

"No one should see that to bad you don't have it now." he said as he walked away

"Ya! And to bad I have a copy." I yelled back as I took out another copy. He turned around and snatched it ripping it. Then walked away again.

"Aw. To bad Sakura, we wanted to have one too. Now neither of us have one." said TenTen I looked up at her and said "TenTen I never said that was my only copy. Believe me it'd take him years to rip them all up even if he found my secret stash. I smiled evilly. Everyone else laughed. Then...

"Wait... secret stash!? What?"

* * *

**A/n) well there's that chapter. End... not the story but chapter... yeah.**


	5. Second day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Last Time:** **"Aw. To bad Sakura, we wanted to have one too. Now neither of us have one." said TenTen I looked up at her and said "TenTen I never said that was my only copy. Believe me it'd take him years to rip them all up even if he found my secret stash. I smiled evilly. Everyone else laughed. **

This takes place in Sakura's prov. until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

After meeting everyone it was around ten at night TenTen looked at her watch "Oh! Look at the time... I think it's time to turn in for the night. You guys get ready. I'll show Sakura to her room. Hinata you guide Naruto to his."

Hinata nodded "O-okay. C-come on N-Naruto." Hinata said with a blush as they left. TenTen and I gave each other a knowing look and smirked. TenTen guided me to my room as Hinata guided Naruto to his. We went up a huge stair case and showed me to my room in which the door was colored pink I sighed I'd have to change that later.

"Well Sakura I'll see you later and don't worry no one will prank you in your own room... on the first day." said TenTen with a sickeningly happy smile. I scowled at her she was too cheery for her own good. I'll have to fix that later also.

"Thank you TenTen. Good night..." I said as I went into my room and left her outside. I looked around my room. I was trying not to run out of there or go crazy. It... it... IT WAS ALL PINK! I put my hands to my head and sunk don to my knees THIS is going to be fixed NOW! There was a pink canopy with pink bed spread a pink dresser and pink walls even the window had that pink tint to it. The terror. This is a good time for me to do my stuff. Out of nowhere I pulled out paint now not just any paint black paint and I quickly went to work.

**-Two Hours Later-**

I was finally done everything you now saw that was pink is now black. The canopy was now black with small skull heads hanging from the side the bed spread also turned black. The walls to the windows and basically everything. I hung my skate board on a the wall for easy access. Now I was doing the closet I put all my prank and torture devices in there good thing that the closet was big other wise I wouldn't be able to put my stuff anywhere. I put things from sleeping gas to nets to springs and many, many more. Now to set traps along the whole mansion. Now this is going to be fun.

I took a map of the whole place from my pocket, took it when Tsunade wasn't looking, and laid it out on the bed and with a marker placed different contraptions over a wide spread area.

I set traps everywhere from the stair case and kitchen to the bathroom and living room even the roof. I made trap doors that can swing up and down from place to place. Now that one I had really good use for... but you'll find out later. After I was done with everything it was five in the morning. Oh wow I stayed up long. Time for bed I crawled under the covers for some much needed rest.

I slept until three pm. I would have slept longer but my stomach needed food. I literally rolled out of bed and fell on the floor with a thump and groaned from the pain and tiredness. I did my morning routine (brushing teeth, going to the bathroom and taking a quick shower, get dressed yadda, yadda) I walked down the stairs and then it struck me.

It is my second night at the mansion, and so far since no pranks are being pulled on me. Why? I squinted as I looked around the mansion suspiciously from where I was standing. So many places one could pull a prank on someone. I looked around again you just never know for all you know it could be from the ceiling above.

Then it struck me as I looked up... and sure enough there was... a HUGE BUCKET OF PAINT COMING RIGHT AT ME! I jumped out of the way just as the paint hit the floor. People always said I had this thing about me that made me seem like a ninja but... I never believed it but know I think they're right. How many people could dodge paint from above?

I heard clapping as I looked up at the stair case. I saw Neji walking down the stairs "Very well done Haruno. Not many people could do that ya know."

I glared at him. "Oh shut it beauty queen. I'm not the only one that should be looking for what's happening around me." I said as I pulled a button out of my pocket.

"Where'd you get that? And what's it do?" He asked pointing to it.

"You really wanna know?" I asked with a smirk. He just nodded "Okay then." I said as I pushed the button.

* * *

**Neji's prov.**

I then heard the moving of gears and I know it wasn't Sakura's brain trying to work. I then heard a pop from behind me. I turned around just in time to see a bright red boxing glove on a super big spring behind it. . _1) _a boxing spring. I was going to run but it was to late, it hit me full force in the well... my place that should not be mentioned. I doubled over an swore at her, she was the female devil come to kill or physically hurt us and send us all to hell.

I looked at her and thought of the king and queen of pranks, there was no queen since she graduated last year and we were in need of reminded me of her. A little to much.

"If you kept up theses pranks you will start to be called the 'Prank Queen' and in this place that would be one of the highest statuses you can get around here. And the legend said the prank King and Queen are the best around and are destined to be together. With you as Queen and the King who is..."

* * *

**End prov. / Sakura's prov.**

Wow he passed out guess the pain was to much. Hn... weak. But what was up with the 'Prank King Queen thing'? And me as Prank Queen huh? That actually doesn't sound that bad. I shrugged it off. Well time for lunch! I walked into the enormous kitchen it's windows are the stained glass type also being long and thin. There was an long oak table suited for twelve people. But right now I really didn't I wanted something to eat and NOW point dot blank.

I went to the refrigerator and put my hand on the handle, but then I thought about it. Naruto usually wakes me up if I don't myself up by noon and I didn't see him all day. _They_ wanted me hungry. _They_ wanted to see how smart I am. I wander where Naruto is oh well. I stepped to the side of the fridge then opened the door and sure enough _2)_ a spring pie came shooting out of it and hit the wall.

"I ain't cleaning it up." I said out loud and bent down to rummaged threw the fridge. Ooo, pizza. Cold or warm I'll eat it. I stood up strait while eating the cold pizza. Yum... Ya know what? I feel like shopping all of a sudden.

That was totally random but so is typing on the computer and all of a sudden saying out loud 'I want a BIG cookie.' I'll need to go ask TenTen and Hinata if they have a mall around here somewhere. And just in time I saw ten walk passed the door chatting to each other.

"Hey! TenTen!" I yelled from the kitchen as she looked my way I signaled her to come over. "Hey is there a mall some where in this place?" I asked.

TenTen laughed "You mean in the mansion or outside?" she asked I shrugged. " Why is there a mall in here?" I asked her, she just smiled at me _again_ "Yup!" she exclaimed. I nearly lost my food! Oh no! My pizza! Don't go!

"R-really?" I asked stunned "Yes! All you have to do is go in Ino's room and you probably have more or less a fashion line of designers and three, four malls in there." TenTen said my mouth dropped as I tried not to laugh. Now I now I've been emotionless till this point but... who WOULDN'T laugh here? This place is great.

"O-okay then. TO INO'S ROOM!" then I thought "OR THE MALL!" I thought for last time with this subject "Preferably the mall Ino will probabley try to dress me like a slut." I said as they laughed

"Hey! Did I hear someone say the mall?" asked Ino popping out of nowhere. No, no, no. Absolutely not! She is NOT coming with me! We can't even stay in the same room let alone a car. I had to think of something fast so she wouldn't want to come with us.

"No Ino. We said we were going to the arcade or the B-ball court." I said lying.

"Oh! the Basketball court! Hot Guys! I'm coming with you!" she said happily with hearts in her eyes. Oh boy. I slapped my head, _this_ was not as planned.

* * *

**A/n) Well I tried to make it longer and... I succeeded. Yay me! Okay no for the one two thing...**

**1) **_**a boxing spring**_: **It's what I call a boxing glove on a big spring that pops out and punches people; in this story it comes out of a wall and punches Neji in the unmentionables. Cause as we remember Sakura goes and lays out some traps. This was one of them. **

2) _**a spring pie**_:** A cream pie with the tin attached to a smaller spring. Kinda like a Jack In The Box. It can pop out if anywhere that has a door to open. In this story someone planned to get Sakura cause he /she knew that is one of the places she'd go first.**


	6. Fire crackers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Last Time: "No Ino. We said we were going to the arcade or the B-ball court." I said lying.**  
"**Oh! the Basketball court! Hot Guys! I'm coming with you!" she said happily with hearts in her eyes. Oh boy. I slapped my head, this was not as planned**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. or until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**~_Chapter 6_~**

"Ino-pig...we were joking. We're not going anywhere...Okay?" LIES! All lies! I can't tell a lie! Wait... then why am I so good at it? Hm... Beautiful liar! Ooh, Beyonce? Right? Yea, no, right?

"Hmpf. Fine..." then she disappeared from practically the same place she popped out of. I shrugged as long as she was gone I really didn't care where she went.

"So~. Now that, that's taken care of will you guys go to the mall with me?"

"Sorry Sakura I'm busy today." said TenTen rubbing the back of her head. After she said that my mind went blank. My mind felt...fuzzy. Then I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was either the pizza or...one thing that only happened one other time I was turned down on something. And HOPE TO GOD that it wasn't the second one, I had to be put on medicine for that. I felt it again except stronger. Oh no...it's the second one.

NO~! MY REAL SELF WAS SET FREE! "Paweese TenTen. Paweese, paweese, paweese, paweese, paweese, PAW~E~E~S~E TenTen!?" I asked with a puppy dog pout. NO! This is not me! Where is my mind? My some-what sane mind? I call this childish Sakura my 'inner', she is really sweet and hyper, and well loves cute guys to a nasty point but she is also really... how do I put this... uh... devious, and merciless when it comes to pranks.

Now that my real inner or 'real self' is taking over I'll be taking a personal break. Bye. "(sigh) fine Sakura I guess." TenTen said as she gave in. Sakura jumped for joy "Yay! Now Hina-chan will you go with me?"

"Uh... sure Sakura-san." Hinata no stutter! YAY! "Please just Sakura. No honorifics." I said smiling at her, I think she was getting used to me already! YAY! New Friend!

"Sure okay." I was happy and content as I ran out of things to say. But then I noticed, it was quiet to quiet. But why was it so quiet? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks falling out of a jet plane that was on fire coming down from 6,000 feet in the air, Naruto was not to be seen since I woke up this morning.

"Have either of you seen Naruto?" I asked skeptically hoping they weren't going to cover up for him, then that be mean to me, me they best fe~nd.

"No we haven't." They both admitted, oh goody!

"Um... I think th-that he d-didn't even w-wake up yet." I broke into an evil grin at what Hinata said. It was time to wake up Naruto, Sakura style. The two noticed me grin and they gulped. They knew something was gonna happen. Something bad.

I walked up the stairs but stopped mid way looking down at the two. "Come on you two, you wouldn't want to miss how I wake up Naruto every morning would ya?" I asked as I started back up the stairs. They looked at each other and followed.

I opened Naruto's door to find him still sleeping. I looked at the two and said "I'll be right back, I need to get something out of my room for this." I left them with a scared look on their faces.

I entered my room and went to the closet to pull out a big black duffle bag. I shut the doors and re-entered Naruto's room who was snoring like an idiot, cross that he is an idiot no wonder he snores like that.

I opened the bag to find crackers, but not just any crackers, oh no, but firecrackers. I chuckled evilly. "Uh Sakura you can't prank someone in their bedroom on the first day." said TenTen with a sorta worried voice. I chuckled again.

"TenTen you said no _pranking _on the first day. But this isn't pranking this is routine. There's a difference ya know." I said.

"R-routine?" Hinata asked. I nodded as I stuck firecrackers around his mattress and under his body. The two stood there waiting for his death to come... by firecracker. I stood up taking a match and lighting it. Each cracker was connected by one wick. I lit one and stood back fast and went behind the safety of Naruto's dresser. Then the only thing that could be heard were crackling of the wicks then...

Pop!

Crack!

Pop, pop!

BANG!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Each cracker was set off one by one as the noise and lights woke up a Naruto as he was sent into a screaming fit. Hehe. Life is good. My life that is. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm losing it, it's official.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SAKURA?" yelled Naruto as he jumped from bed. Hinata blushed. I laughed my ass off to oblivion! Bunnies! "You weren't awake and it's three thirty in the afternoon." I laughed shrugging as I walked out the door with TenTen and Hinata following me.

"Oh and Naruto..." I said popping back into the room. "You may want to put some cloths on." Naruto looked at himself and noticed he was only in his boxers. I smirked as his whole face turned red from embarrassment. "One last thing also Naruto..." I paused for dramatic effect. "We're going to the mall today wanna come?"

"YEAH! BELIEVE IT!" I rolled my eyes boy was he childish. Then again I shouldn't really be talking. "TO MY VEHICLE!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I was only a blur to those who were in the halls. I heard Naruto yell after me. I stopped and looked back at him. He was hopping down the hall trying to put his pants on.

"Come on, come on Naruto! Hurry! I wanna get there NOW!" I yelled at him to hurry up as I stomped my feet on the floor acting childishly. This proves my point of I really shouldn't be talking about Naruto being childish also.

"I'm coming Sakura... just (falls)... hang on." Naruto said falling down as he pulled up his pants.

I turned away to meet TenTen's gaze. "What?" I asked

"Who's vehicle are we taking?" she asked

I shrugged "Do you, own a car a truck or motorbike?" I asked

"None," she replied "but Hinata drives a convertible so I guess we can take that."

"Okay then You, Hinata, and Naruto can ride in the car, while I ride my motorbike." I said before I started running down the stairs, to escape the 'YOU HAVE A MOTORBIKE!' yell. And yes. I. Have. A. Motorbike. Want me to tell you the story of how I got it? Well to bad. I'm not. Muahahahahahahahahaha!

And now this is the last time I'm gonna say this TO THE MALL! Or INO'S CLOSET! PREFERABLY THE MALL!

* * *

**A/n) Sorry I didn't write more but I have the idea for the mall and what happens after the mall and want the two ideas to be put together so I'm not gonna write more. Bye.**


	7. A Good day to the Worst day

**me - Okay everyone! It is now time for the winners of Sasuke's boxers!  
everyone - (dull yay!)  
me - PERK UP YOU NUMSKULLS!  
everyone - YAY!  
me - The winners are foxy who is anonymous, Animecherryblossem33, sakura rules cha, SakuraMoonAngel, and 1XTEMPLE of cHEESEX4. Congratulations.**

**me -**** okay... now THE WINNER OF THE COOKIES (in which I want) ANBU Inu**** and Hoshi-Naito****! Actually Hoshi-Naito didn't want the boxers for a VERY good reason(s) A) getting attacked by Sasuke's fangirls (Ya I got attacked spent a week in the hospital) and B)getting thrown over a cliff by fangirls (that's how I ended up in the hospital) But there is a down fall with the cookie. **

**News10now - COOKIE MONSTER HAS ESCAPED FROM THE INSANE HASYLEM! IF YOU HAVE A COOKIE RUN AWAY NOW!**

**me - That's the down fall. I also thought that mini story in the review was HILARIOUS. I'm never gonna stop laughing. It also reminded me of a song. 'I'm to sexy for my shirt, I'm to sexy for my shoes.' YA I know I'm going insane you don't need to tell me I know. Nerf.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

**Last Time: And now this is the last time I'm gonna say this TO THE MALL! Or INO'S CLOSET! PREFERABLY THE MALL!**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. or until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**-Chapter 8-**

Everyone hopped into the car... except me. Cause I'm taking my motorbike. YAY! Motorbike, Fast 'n' Furious baby. Ya! Nothing can possibly ruin this day!

**You shouldn't say that a lot of things could.**

_You again. Man you need to stop popping up._

**I'm just saying**

_Well take you and your 'just saying' and shove it up your butt._

**Fine but if something ruins your day _DON'T_ come crying to me**.

_Like I said before SHOVE IT._

**Fine Miss PMS. If that's the way you wanna do it I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!**

_Fine._

**FINE!**

Stupid inner. I sped down the road following Hinata's car when she pulled into a BIG parking lot with this HUGE place next to it. My mouth hit the ground gaping HO-LY SHIT. THIS IS A MALL!? I come from a place where there is no mall higher than one story and this is like what? Four story?

I turned to the car just in time to see Naruto gape also. If his mouth gets any wider cars with start to think that he's a drive in ramen shop.

"Hey Sakura you coming or not?" yelled TenTen across the parking lot.

And replied with the first thing that came to mind "HELL YEAH!" I ran toward Hinata and TenTen who were waiting at the entrance leaving Naruto to his gaping. Well at least I'll have peace and quiet.

I walked into the mall and was amazed at the many stores. Where to shop first?

"Sakura I can tell you want to explore so me and Hinata will go our own way. Meet you at the entrance for seven o'clock. Okay?" Said TenTen as she left me to run around a four story mall.

I ran ran around the first story looking for a good place to shop. But There was no place I wanted to in there was Pac Sun, Deb, and a place called Dicks Sporting goods. Imagine that. And I'm not kidding there seriously is a place called Dicks Sporting goods. Look it up.

I went up the escalator to the second story and there I found my haven. Places like Hot Topic, Spencers, Bazzar Bazzar, THE ARCADE, and the pet store. Thank you I'll be here all day to Wensday or at least till someone pulls me out.

First stop Hot Topic. I love this place. I found a pair of sweet black leather biker gloves, a black choker with a metal skull, and a belt with different lengths of chains.

After Hot Topic I quickly went into Spencers and Bazzar, Bazzar. I wouldn't want to start to explain the things I got in there. Then I went into the arcade. I won SO many tickets they had to kick me out before I ran them dry. But for prizes I got a new skate board, a police light and a blow horn. Hehe.

Last stop the pet store. As soon as I went in I noticed a kitten was for sale. Now that was cruel putting a price on a sweet little animal like this. Awww. It was a pure black kitten with no other color. I immediately picked it up and brought it to the counter. That's when I noticed Kiba was working the register.

"Oh. My. God."

"Hey Sakura! So what are you doing here?" he asked me. Well isn't it obvious I'm carrying a kitten to the counter why else would I be standing right in-front of him.

"I'm gonna get this Wittle Kitty." I said holding it to his face as the kitten gave a soft meow as if to say 'Ya you dolt.'

"Oh? I thought we'd have to put her down. No one else wanted her. Plus she's black and a cat meaning bad luck."

"Well then today is both of your lucky days cause I'm getting little kuro neko here and I'm giving you a sale."

"Yeah, yeah." he said as I paid for the kitten and left.

When I left I looked at the clock ran for it. It was three to seven and I was on the second floor with the entrance on the other side of the building. How the hell was I gonna get there with only three minutes?

Well I ran.

I was half way to the escalator I took out my skate board and boarded the rest of the way. I noticed the escalator and hopped it grinding down the railing.

Damn.

Ten seconds to the entrance.

nine...

eight...

seven...

six...

Almost there just a little ways.

five...

four...

three...

two...

I burst threw the doors of the exit and fell on my butt with the kitten in my arms. My butt will feel that tomorrow.

"Nice exit. Could use some work though." I heard TenTen say.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I replied as I got up.

"IS THAT A KITTEN!?" TenTen yelled/asked jumping up and down. Man she can be childish sometimes.

"Well it ain't a hamster."

"Can I hold it? Please." She asked as she gave me a puppy dog pout. Note to self: Watch out for TenTen's puppy dog pout. It works.

"Fine." I said holing out the kitten for her to hold. "And since I have to ride my motor bike home you'll have to bring her home in the car." TenTen nodded furiously.

"Come on Naruto time to go home." I said as I dragged Naruto who was still staring at the place off to the car.

"But Sakura I never got the chance to go in yet." I rolled my eyes.

"That's your problem not mine." I replied as I literally threw him in the back seat. I went over to my motorbike and put on my helmet. Revved up the motor and flew down the road at top speeds riding into the sunset. Feh ya right.

* * *

When we returned home I snatched my kitten from TenTen grabbed my bags and went to my room as Naruto went in after me complaining of how he never got to go in the mall. He just wouldn't shut up about it. Finally after ten minutes of hearing him complain my mind hatched a plan. A plan that would satisfy Naruto, spark my interest and annoy Sasuke. Wow three for one deal.

"Hey Naruto have you ever wondered what would happen if we put an explosive in a microwave?" I asked trying not to smirk.

"No..." he replied "but I wanna know."

"Did you know Sasuke has his own microwave in his room?" I asked. Now it was really had to keep myself from laughing evilly.

"Wanna use his microwave?" Naruto asked. Our minds think alike.

"That's what I was planning."

"I was hopping you'd say that." he said as I grinned evilly with my little devil horns coming out of my diabolical head.

Naruto and I went flying up the stairs to Sasuke's room. When we opened the door we found him lying in bed. We supposed he was sleeping so we went in his room unplugged his microwave and snuck out the door to my room.

**Sasuke's prov.**

I was in bed thinking to myself as I heard my door open. I quickly shut my eyes so I could feign sleep. Though I had one of my eyes slightly open to see what was going on. I saw the dobe Naruto and his crazy little friend Sakura. They went over to my microwave unplugged it and quickly left.

'What the hell are they planning to do with the pour thing? Blow it up?' Knowing Sakura that's was what she was about to do.

I also quickly got up and looked out my door just in-time to notice them walk into Sakura's room. I walked out the door and stepped in-front of Sakura's door which was opened a crack of the way. I peered in just in-time for me to see them throw something in it.

**End Sasuke's prov./Sakura's prov.**

Naruto and I left Sasuke's room went down the hall to my room. I cleared a space on a knight stand in-front of my closet. I plugged it in put one of my mini explosives in the microwave, set it on high for five minutes.

Naruto sat in-front of it watching the mini explosive go around and around. Should I tell him to back away if it explodes? Nah.

I stood near it but not to close like Naruto. I then heard someone enter my room and to my very surprise it was Sasuke.

"Why the hell were you in my room? And what are you doing with my microwave?" he asked in a peeved voice. Ooh fun let's see if I can get him really peeved.

"Microwaving." I simply said.

"Ya I know that but what?" Ooh he's starting to get madder.

"Microwaving something microwavable." another simple answer but it'll do the job.

"Okay but what kind of food are you microwaving?" Okay push just a little more Sakura. get him mad it'll be funny that Uchiha lost his cool.

"No one said I was microwaving food." Oh burn.

"What? Then what are you...

BOOM!

The microwave exploded as the blast was strong enough to push me and Uchiha into the closet. I tried to grab something but I accidentally grabbed hold of the closets door nob, successfully closing the door. Trapping us both.

"...microwaving?"

"Something that apparently is explosive when put in the microwave." Well duh what I put in was an explosive.

* * *

**A/n) Sorry for the long non update. I just finished another fic. so ya. I made this chapter longer to make up for it though. OH YA and I'm half way done next chapter! And the next chapter will send you into hysterics. Maybe. I don't know I think it's funny.  
**

**Sasuke: You trapped us in a closet.  
me: Ya! just wait till next chapter it's gonna be a HOOT!  
Sasuke: I'm gonna ring your neck.  
me: (gulp)  
Sasuke: I'll give you to the count of three to run.**


	8. Trapped with him

**me - Na na na na na!**** You got shocked by Hoshi-Naito!  
Sasuke- (glares)**  
**me - AND! You have to go on a date with Saukra-chan!  
Sakura -I LOVED THAT PART! THANK YOU!  
me - AH HAHAHAHA!  
Sasuke - At least I don't lock people in closets for my own enjoyments.  
me - ****It's not JUST my enjoyment but the viewers and Sakura-chan's also.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Last Time:** **The microwave exploded as the blast was strong enough to push me and Uchiha into the closet. I tried to grab something but I accidentally grabbed hold of the closets door nob, successfully closing the door. Trapping us both.**

**"...microwaving?"**

**"Something that apparently is explosive when put in the microwave." Well duh what I put in was an explosive.**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**-Chapter 9 -**

Oh great my life has turned in the worst possible way. I'm stuck in a small - Okay maybe not small but small enough to where I am annoyed- closet with Sasuke Uchiha. Ooh fun -insert rolling of eyes-

**I hate to say it buuuuuut I told ya so, I told ya so.**

_So what I was wrong things did ruin this day._

**Sakura it's okay. Just. Act. Natural.**

_Okay... OH GOD NO! WHY ME!? WHY GOD!? WHY!?_

**Sakura I said act natural.**

_This is natural... for me._

**Whatever.** **BYE!**

_NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!_

**...**

_NO! DON'T GO! I'LL BE ALONE WITH... HIM_.

**...**

_Cruel Inner I didn't even do anything this time. Well this could be my chance to... _

**A) Embarrass him****  
B) ****Annoy him  
C) Make fun of him  
OR  
D) Kill him (in some way or form)  
Complete each task with a /**

I wanna do all of them so let's try it. "Sasuke?" I asked as he was sitting on the floor trying to 'think.'

"Hn."

Well at least he listens and responds.

"Whatever you do, do NOT touch ANYTHING." Okay maybe I over exaggerate. But that's not the point.

"Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause if you touch, break, sniff, or even breath in a certain substance it could lead to... Nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea. PEPTOMAX!"

"That sounded like a commercial more than a warning."

"IT'S TRUE! Well... the results I did get from a commercial. But the real thing could lead to... well... anything from headaches to death." That made him back away a few inches from the shelves. Hehe

In my little closet it was a pranksters dream you could find anything in there. There was a wide variety things that I couldn't even start to explain. There was even a mini fridge with pie in it.

I even had bottles of substances that I made. Yes, I made. I was like an evil Scientist when it came to pranks.

Okay I'm bored. I hope Naruto wakes up soon. Oh ya! I didn't tell ya. Remember when Naruto was really close to the microwave when we put the mini explosive in it? Well he was SO close that when it exploded the microwave door came off and hit him in the head so he kinda... passed out.

So we're stuck here until he wakes up and HOPEFULLY opens the door. Or some just so happens to be walking by and hears me bagging on the door and opens it. Which is highly unlikely seeing how no one DARES to go NEAR my room let alone be IN it.

Now that that's out of the way I need to bug Sasuke some more. With one little question it'll start a domino effect.

"Sasuke are you gay?"

"No."

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to be gay?"

"NO!"

"Have you ever went threw the 'I think I'm gay' faze?"

**Sakura he never went threw that faze cause he's going threw it right now. **

_I'm not talking to you, you ignored me I hate being ignored._

**Whatever.**

"No I have never went threw that faze and I never will SO STOP PESTERING ME!" he said as he raised his voice at me.

"(gasps) Sasuke! How dare you talk to your mother like that!" let's see where this goes.

"You're NOT my mom and I'm older than you!" Okay have to think about this one... OH! I got it!

"Sasuke you are my mother!"

"One) you look nothing like me. Two) I'm a guy I can't give birth."

"You had a gender change!"

"I WAS NEVER A GIRL! AND I'M NOT GETTING A GENDER CHANGE!"

"GET A GENDER CHANGE! NOW!"

"FINE I THINK I WILL!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"..."

"... Wait what?"

(snicker) Wow he suckered into that one. I'll have get my surveillance camera in here and copy that part. Then on his birthday I'll play it in-front of everyone and embarrass him to no return! Oh man I'm hot today. Go Sakura, go Sakura you're the best you're the best uhhuh, uhhuh uhhhhhhhuuuuuuuhhhhhh.

**A) Embarrass him /  
B) Make fun of him /**

"I AM NOT TURNING INTO A WOMAN!" Sasuke yelled and that did it.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! YOU! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry man sorry it's just too... too FUNNY!"

"Whatever... let's try the door again." He said

"AYE, AYE CAPTAIN CHICKEN BUTT CUT!" I said as I saluted him. Oh that's a new one. I laughed inwardly as his left eye twitched in annoyance.

**C) Annoy him /**

I walked over to the door and started to pull on it. No use. I sighed. I then noticed that Sasuke stood up and pushed me out of the way of the door. Hmpf, meanie. Sasuke started to pull on the door really hard. But still no avail. I then tugged at it once more but in the process he lost his grip and stumbled and bumped into a shelf.

I stared wide eyes as a glass bottle in the shape of a heart stated to fall from the top shelf. No. No it can't be. If that's the substance I think it is, I better find away out of here... and fast. But it was to late the bottle hit Sasuke and smashed the pink stuff on him.

I stared wide eyed again but now panicking. WHERE IS THAT EXIT DAMN IT! I looked furiously around the room but then my gaze landed on Sasuke. He had a bright pink line across his cheeks as he fumbled to catch his footing.

I twitched. That substance. The substance that landed on Sasuke was THE LOVE POTION. I made it by scratch for the person I loved so that if he didn't love me back I'd use it on him so he did.

But now Sasuke was the one it was used on and I'd have to make more later. Oh boy. I then looked at him just to notice that she was walking towards me swaying side to side. Oh great.

"Sa-ku-ra." (_twitch... twitch, twitch_) Oh God, I think I'm gonna throw up. He walked toward me getting closer and closer each time. As he was I just kept stepping backwards until... uh oh... my back was against a wall. Shit. That's when I found myself caged by his arms. Oh no.

"Sakura..." He said as his face neared mine. I then found something soft against my lips. Is he... Is he KISSING me!? I yelled in my head as I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I just stood there shocked refusing him access. I then felt his left hand move down to butt as he gave it a slight pinch. I gasped as he used the opportunity to slip his tongue in, exploring my mouth.

My God, I can't take this anymore. I gave up. I swung my arms around his neck pushing out lips closer. Our tongues were in a fierce battle for dominance but after a minute we pulled apart for air. I panted for breath as he started to kiss my collarbone up to my ear where he gave it a slight nibble. I moaned as he did so.

"Sa-ku-ra..." He whispered as he gave a slight chuckle. "... you've been pranked." I looked at him unbelievingly.

"Chicken Butt Cut say what?" I asked as raised an eyebrow.

"You've. Been. Pranked." He said slowly.I just looked at him like he had grown a third eye. How? This question ran threw my mind a million times.

"How?" I finally asked out loud.

"I kinda of figured what was in the bottle considering in was heart shaped and I was right. Stuff like love potions don't work on me." he said shrugging.

"Ya more like your ego is to big to get into stuff like that. I'm out of here." I said as I pushed the door open. Then it struck me like a bolt of lightning coming down from god to punish a big idiot like myself. My closet door from the inside is not a pull door but it is a push door. I slapped myself. BIG IDIOT!

"Did you just open the door?" asked Sasuke from behind me. I slumped to my knees. Idiot BIG idiot, these words ran threw my mind over and over again non stop.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said

"OH! LIKE YOU KNEW IT WAS A PUSH DOOR ALSO!" I screamed at him.

"..." That shut him up. "Whatever Sakura." or not... wait

"Did you just call me Sakura?"

"Yup! I now claim you to be my girlfriend." he said with a smirk

"DON'T I GET ANY SAY IN THIS!?"

"Nope. I'm Prankster King I decide these things. And now you are my Prankster Queen." He said walking to the bedroom door.

"After you_ sweety._" he said in a mocking voice

"Make sure the door is a push door first _honey_." I said in an equally mocking voice before I walked out.

"Oh and... I'm not becoming _your_ Queen."

"Oh yes you are." He said in a definite tone. "I don't willingly kiss a girl all for a prank. Consider yourself lucky ANY girl would kill to be in your spot."

"Well I'm not that ANY girl chicken butt. I would _willingly_ give up my Queen spot if ANY of your fan girls ask. So prepare yourself _Sasuke_." I said as I walked away.

**Sasuke's prov.**

Well then Sa-ku-ra _you_ better prepare yourself. I'm not letting anyone get that Queen spot except you. _And_ I will make you mine.

* * *

**A/n) This is the LONGEST, FUNNIEST, FLUFFIEST chapter so far. May be a while before next update. I need to work on another story also.  
**

**me - SEE being locked in a closet isn't that bad is it?****  
Sasuke/Sakura - Depends who your asking.  
me - Both.  
Sakura - I LOVED IT! Oh Sasuke why won't you ask me out willingly like that?****  
Sasuke - Cause... you're annoying.  
me - So Sasuke what'd you think?  
Sasuke - I HATED IT!  
me - Come on you can't thell me you didn't like kissing Sakura?  
Sasuke - I can  
me - But you won't  
Sasuke - ...****  
Sakura - AND you want me to be your Queen  
Sasuke - ...**


	9. Revenge? Dreams

**me - WOW! So man many reviewed last chapie.  
Sakura - Cause they enjoy my misery.  
Sasuke - Oh I don't think it was that bad.  
Sakura - I DO! **  
**me - Don't worry there will me more to come like that.  
Sakura - WHAT!?  
Sasuke - YAY!  
Sakura - _(twitch... twitch, twitch... Pass out)_  
me - What was that about?  
Sasuke - Don't know.  
me - Maybe you're a bad kisser.  
Sasuke - Wanna test that theory?  
me - I don't want to twitch then pass out. Sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

**Last Time: Sasuke's prov. -- Well then Sa-ku-ra _you_ better prepare yourself. I'm not letting anyone get that Queen spot except you. _And_ I will make you mine.**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. or until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

-**Chapter 10-**

It is the night after the closet incident. I was sitting in the living room watching The Grudge 2, cause I have a grudge and people in this movie die so therefore cause of him I am watching this while cursing Sasuke wishing he'd die. God damn you Sasuke. I wish I could get you back.

_**Paint balloons**..._

_Wha?_

_**Paint balloons...you know water balloons filled with paint.**_

_What about 'em?_

I heard my inner mentally slap herself.

_**Okay let me put this in a way so an idiot could understand it.**_

_So Naruto could understand it? I think I'm at least a little smarter than that. Plus he doesn't want revenge on Sasuke... I don't think.  
_

_**Tch, think what you want... anyway... Water balloons, Sasuke's room, pink paint in the balloons, they explode, pi****nk paint everywhere, revenge. **_

_Ooh I get it know._

_**And a genius is born.**_

"On with the plan!" I yelled jumping on the couch striking a pose like Naruto. I seriously need to stop hanging around with him he's rubbing off on me.

Running to my room. I hopped on my bed water balloons in hand and pink paint on the night stand. One by one I filled the balloons. I felt the evilness coursing threw my veins. Muahahahaha!

Then Finally after half an hour I had twenty balloons filled. Putting the balloons in my bag I practically bounced to the front of Sasuke's room. I peered in, no one was there. There's my good luck, not his. He's probably man whoring around. I still wonder if he's gay or maybe bi. Who knows.

I took a balloon and launched it. I took a look at the room before I did, it was all black and dark blue but not anymore, I thought as the balloon hit the wall. Then another two hit the ceiling dripping onto the bed and floor. That's when I went crazy balloons everywhere till I came to my last balloon. Aw man. I just threw it his pillow. Well that sucked.

Oh well time to go to bed. I said to myself as I yawned. I got into my pj's and jumped into bed, turning off my light. But unfortunately I heard my door open as a figure walked in.

"Sa-ku-ra that wasn't nice. Now I have nowhere to sleep." The figure said

"Uchiha I have NO idea what you're talking about." I said feigning innocence.

"I know it was you only you want to prank me or in your case 'have revenge'. he said putting in air quotes.

"Uchiha others could be out to get you. I mean take Neji for example he hates you, you hate him. Then there's Lee he probably knows you like me so he's out for revenge." I tried reasoning with him.

"Lee? No way he knows nothing about _us_." I shuttered when he said us "Neji? Ya, maybe. But that's not the problem. The problem is I have no where to sleep."

"I see no problem. Sleep on the couch." I said

"No."

"Try with someone else like Ino."

"No, she's Shikamaru's girl."

"Oh this is news to me. Maybe I'll tell Ino tomorrow." I said. Oh man I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell her.

"Don't."

"Why not? I'm sure she'll love to hear it."

"When did we change subject?"

"When I mentioned Ino."

Sasuke sighed he was clearly losing. But if I know him he won't give up with out a purely adulterated fight. "Well!" I said turning my back to him "Good luck finding some place to sleep."

"Let me sleep with you." he said walking closer

"No." I said turning over.

"Why?" he asked giving me a little pout. Oh no, I'm not falling for that trick. That's my move. Hmph.

"Cause..." I said turning to the side of the bed where I found my little kitten. "My kitten..." I said picking her up putting her next to me on the extra space. "She likes to sleep next to me."

"Let her sleep on the end of the bed." He said still getting closer.

"I...I can't." I said as I tried my best to think of an excuse.

"Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I think she's pregnant and she needs to have all the space she can get." okay this was not a lie I seriously think she is cause she escaped earlier today and was acting weird.

"Whatever I'm still going to if you and the kitten like it or not." Oh no you're not. I took drastic measures now. I laid in the middle of the bed spreading my limbs so there was no space left.

"One: If the kitten is pregnant that mean she's a cat. Two: No way are you gonna sleep with me I refuse." I said shaking my head.

"This leaves me no choice then." He said as he pulled out a bottle of something. He opened the cap, popping something in his mouth. I could only watch as he did.

He started walking towards me, "My bed!" I yelled at him as he stood over my head. I stuck out my tongue. "Na na na boo boo. You can't have it." I said in a taunting voice but that's when he took the chance and put his mouth over mine slipping a pill like thing into my mouth as I had no choice but to swallow.

He stood back up strait with a victory smirk. Oh I hate that smirk I wish I could wipe it off his smug fat face. I lowly growled at him.

"What did you make me swallow?" I asked as his smirk got wider.

"A sleeping pill." he said.

"WHAT!? Why!?" I yelled/asked him

"Cause I can." I started to feel dizzy after he said that. I rolled to my side to get it to stop. I want to sleep all of a sudden. That's when I felt him slide into the bed next to me. He snuggled close I shuddered, snuggle I'd slap him if sleepiness wasn't overcoming me and fast just before I passed out he put an arm around my waist. Grrr.

Sleep over came me and was dreaming in my dream land.

_**Dream...**_

_There I was laying in a field of daisies as I slowly sat up. Looking around me all I saw was the daisies and a figure in the distance. That's when my dream self ran over to it holding our her arms as the figure did also. That's when I noticed who the figure was... Sasuke. _

_My dream self finally got over to him as they held each other tightly in an embrace. Then I saw another figure a smaller one a little boy about the age of five. He had black hair and green eyes. yelling "Mommy! Daddy!" My dream self knelled down as the boy jumped into her arms. She stood up and looked over at Sasuke who was smiling lightly, when he looked over at me._

_He put his arms around my waist as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips as I kissed back... _

_**End Dream...**_

_I screamed and popped up like a poptart out of a toaster as I breathed heavily. I looked around my room vigorously. That's when I felt something shift next to me. I looked down as I heard..._

_"Sakura go back to sleep you might wake up our child." It was...Sasuke_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I noticed Sasuke fall off of the bed. I looked at him like pray to predator. I picked up my pillow as I started to hit him with it.

"HOW. COULD. YOU. DO. THIS. TO. ME!?" I yelled at him as I hit him with the pillow.

"DO WHAT!?" he yelled at me trying to block my pillow attacks.

"You know what!" I yelled

"Sakura it was probably a dream." he explained to me. Oh...well...that makes sense. Hehe. Oops. Oh well I got to hit him, something good came out of this.

"So Sakura... what was your dream?" He asked as he got up.

"The first one or the second one?" I asked

"The first one." he said raising his eyebrow

"I ain't telling you." I shook my head no way was he going to find out.

"The second one?" he asked looking amused

"Same as the first. Not telling." I said shaking my head again

"Can you tell me something about them?" he was starting to look despite so I cut him some slack.

"Yup! They both end in your happiness and my misery." I looked over at him...was he...was he laughing?

"What are you laughing about?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"It's just... you had a dream about me. You must really love me." he said smirking.

"In your dreams."

"Not in mine but apparently in yours though." he said with a smirk. I growled at him.

"Don't be like that baby." he said tauntingly. I fluffed my pillow like it was a shot gun after being reloaded. He took the chance to grab a pillow himself. That's when all you could hear was...

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

We hit each other at full force with the pillows after a couple of hits his pillow ripped and feathers were everywhere. YAY! I win, I win! Sasuke looked mad. But I ignored it looking at the clock. It was seven in the morning and I had an hour to get ready.

"Well bye Uchiha!" I said pushing him out the door

"Sakura call me Sasuke-_kun_." he said before I hit him in the face with my pillow also shutting the door and locking it on him.

* * *

**A/n) Well that's it, it turned out longer than I expected it to be. It's 3:45 in the morning and I need some rest. This and the next chapter were going to be one, but It was way to long. I also have a couple announcements.**

**1) I have a poll in my profile on what Naruto story I'll be doing after this one. **

**2) If you like the anime Gakuen Alice this announcement is for you. GAKUEN ALICE SEASON 2 IS COMING OUT MARCH 2009! I FOUND OUT A WHILE AGO! I'm so happy. Yay!**

**me: sleepy, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy  
Sakura: Stop saying that.  
me: Why?  
Sakura: Cause it's annoying  
me: Why?  
Sakura: Cause I want you to  
me: Why?  
Sakura: It. Is. Annoying  
me: Why?  
Sakura: Grrrr.  
Sasuke: Loubell I'll give you the next addition in the manga if you shut up.  
me: OKAY!  
Mickey:sleepy, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy.  
Sakura: RAWR!  
Sasuke: Who are you?  
Mickey: Why do you want to know?**  
**Sasuke: Cause I wanna know.  
Mickey: Why?  
Sasuke: loubell who is she?  
me: (points to manga)  
Sasuke: you can talk to explain why she is here, and who she is.  
me: This is Mickey Mouse my twin sister although we look nothing alike. She wrote a few parts of the story, like the kissing scene in last chapie.  
Sakura: YOU!!  
Mickey: (gulp)  
Me: She rights the romantic and fight stuff. I write the comedy, flashbacks, dreams, school ect. ect. I also have to fix her misspelled words.  
Sasuke: Okay... THERE'S TWO OF THEM RUN AWAY! **


	10. Tied, Another Character

**Mickey: OOOOOOOOOOO I gEt tO wrItE In thIs chAptEr tOO.  
loubell: YeaH LuCKY You.  
Mickey: yOUr mAd cAUsE I gEt tO wrItE All thE cOOl stUff.  
loubell: i BeT i WiLL WRiTe aT LeaST THRee TiMeS MoRe THaN You.  
Mickey: Oh I knOw yOU dO.** **I mAkE yOU dO All thE wOrk.  
loubell: HMPH You DoTHe RoMaNTiC SCeNeS, PeRVeRTeD SCeNeS, eVeRYTHiNG THaT GeTS iNTo THaT SMaLL BRaiN oF YouRS. WHiLe i GeT To Do THe CoMeDiC SCeNeS.YaY Me!  
Mickey: yA I Only dO thAt stUff cAUsE yOUr sOgOd dAmn InnOcEnt.  
loubell: WeLL _SoMeoNe_ aRouND HeRe HaS To Be. aNd DoN'T SWeaR iT's RuDe.  
Mickey: sEE whAt I hAvE tO pUt Up wIth EvErydAy. FrOm whEn I gEt Up tO whEn I gO tO slEEp.  
loubell: WeLL Suck iT uP You faT DuMB aSSeD BaBY. CauSe You'Re GoNNa Be LiViNG wiTh Me FoR THe NeXT... FouR YeaRS MaYBe MoRe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

**Last Time:"Well bye Uchiha!" I said pushing him out the door**

**"Sakura call me Sasuke-_kun_." he said before I hit him in the face with my pillow also shutting the door and locking it on him.**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. or until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**-Chapter 11-**

UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! Yesterday's and this morning's events were the worst! AND NOW I have to put up with him at school. Oh joy. That's it feel the sarcasm.

It is Monday the first day of Konoha High School a place full of pranksters and trouble makers. Yup! Life can't get any better. I rolled my eyes at the irony. When you are the only pranksters at your school and don't have anyone pranking you it's fun to see the people you do prank peeved. But when you are at a school FULL of pranksters it kinda loses the fun in everything.

The school doesn't have uniforms I was thankful for that. I was wearing a baggy black shirt with a skull on it, black loose jeans, my black skater shoes and of course my black cap that held my hair in it.

Sigh, well better get going it's gonna be a long day. I stretched my arms as I walked outside with my bag and skateboard in tow. I was walking out that door and into freedom but I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and hot breath on my neck.

"You aren't going to school all alone are you?" a deep voice asked

"Yes I am, and I would appreciate it if you would let go of me." I said as I glared at him. But alas he was unfazed.

"But I can't let my girlfriend go to school all alone now can I?" he asked again

"Ya, you can." I said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"But I won't." I stopped glaring at him and looked at him with a soft sort of look and he smirked as if he had just won a war. Well this war is not over until I say it is. He was about to kiss my cheek but that was until... I pulled out pepper spray and a taser gun. Muahahaha! I'm evil ain't I?

I sprayed him in the eyes as he let go of my waist. Then I shocked him with my taser as he fell onto the railing. I pulled out a piece of rope and tied his wrists to the side railing leaving him there for the vultures to eat. But alas I knew they weren't, but hey a girl could wish couldn't she? I said to myself as I started down the road to school.

**W/Sasuke, Sasuke's prov.**

Damn her she's really gonna get it now the pink paint was one thing but this is taking it to a whole other level... I'm tied to my outside railing how much more wost could this get? That's what I asked myself right before Neji and the others walked out.

"Looks good on you Uchiha." Neji said smirking as he walked out to his car.

"Ya, I wish she would've thought of it sooner." Naruto said laughing also leaving while Hinata and TenTen just left laughing.

"Wow, man she got you good. She should teach me a thing or two." said Kiba as he left with the other four. Then was Shino, Shikamaru and Choji. They just walked by me as if it was an everyday occurrence. What am I chopped liver? But I heard Shikamaru say something about being to troublesome. What the heck?

"Uchiha what er you doing just standing there? Get off your lazy ass and get moving." Said Lee running down the side walk to school. I'd hit him if I weren't tied up. Wait I'm missing someone, I thought as I remembered the people who went by. Ino... no Ino, she's my only hope. That's when she walked out.

"(gasp) Sasuke-kun what happened?" asked Ino as she ran over to me.

"Haruno tied me up." I said simply as Ino ran back into the house and brought back a knife. She started to... er... tried to cut the rope.

"Well don't worry Sasuke-kun I'll make sure it never happens again." she said as she smiled reassuringly.

"Hn." Yeah the next time someone gets tied up it'll be Sakura and where she would be tied up, it'd be rated M, let's just say that.

A couple minutes later.

"There you go Sasuke-kun all set." Finally she cut threw the ropes."Plus we still have twenty minutes to get to school." she finished as she hopped into her car motioning me to get in also.

I need to get a car. I mean Hinata, Ino, and Neji have one and Sakura has a motorbike this is unfair.

**W/Sakura, Sakura's prov.**

Pour sucker he didn't even know what was coming to him. Oh great now I'm making myself feel bad... NOT. He deserved it after what he did to me.

_**All he did was kiss you. **_

_Ya, my first kiss._

_**You're a drama Queen, and ya know you liked it.**_

_How do you know and that's Prankster Queen to you.  
_

_**Cause I'm your inner the real self behind of the fake self. Plus when you said Prankster Queen does that mean you would like to be Sasuke's Queen A.K.A. girlfriend?  
**_

_From the H to the E to LL NO What?_

_**You don't get it?**_

_Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa no. No I don't._

_**Basically it means I'm your true self the self you are showing right now is fake.  
**_

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaatever.  
_

_'Talking with my inner is really confusing.'_ I thought to myself as I entered the school gates. WOW! COOL! This is school is huge! If the school is like this I bet the teachers are strict. Ah man. Now that sucks.

Ten minutes until the school bell rings what should I do? I looked around the place and frowned. This place is...dull. Well might as well take a tour around the place for a while.

I walked around the school for a while feeling as bored as ever. But that's when I notice this red haired boy doing skate board tricks on a mini pipe one of them was a pivit fakie. Aw man that was sweet! It takes a lot of practice to do that. Even I can't do it... yet. When he landed he looked up and met my gaze. He was... he was HOT! But he almost looked like a panda if you looked closely. A cute and cuddly panda.

"Hey you! What are you doing around here?" He yelled over to me.

"Just... walking around." I said shrugging.

_**Then I met a hot hot hottie.**_

The red head nodded "I see... would you like me to give you a tour?" he asked walking over.

"Sure." I said nonchalantly though I was drooling on the inside.

_**HELL YEAH I DO!**_ _**Don't need to ask me twice.**_

"Okay then I'll see you after school. By the way name's Garra." he said holding out his hand.

"Name's Haruno, Sakura Haruno." I said as I took hold of his hand in a friendly shake. Yay! I got to touch him. -Insert fan girl scream here-

"Well then Sakura see ya around!" He said as he then walked away. And that was it I couldn't keep the drool coming from the side of my mouth.

_**Can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen.**_

_That was no kitchen that was a boiler room._

_**This is the one and only time we actually agreed. He is God like.**_

_(sigh) I'd give up my pranking and torturous ways and be a fan girl of him any day._

"Sakura!" a voice yelled from behind. I looked behind me and saw TenTen

"Yeah TenTen?"

"What homeroom are you in?" TenTen asked

I looked at my schedule. "Um...A-1. What room do you have?"

"B-4." She said happily

"But before is a word not a number." Need. To. Get. Her. Annoyed. I love annoying people if you do it enough it'll eventually turn into a habit.

"It's B-4." she said sounding it out

"Before what?" I love annoying people it's fun

"Before I knock you with a slug hammer for being so stupid." she said glaring at me holding the object that she was about to hot me with.

"Why?" Yeah on to a whole new trick. I'll have her annoyed within a few seconds.

"Because your so stupid!" she yelled

"Why?" I'm not stupid... just mentally challenged. That's all.

"I don't know!" Now she looks frustrated

"Why?"

"Cause I. Don't. Know."

"Why?"

"STOP ASKING WHY!"

"Why?"

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGG! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU; YOU MONSTER!" RUN! That was the first thing that came to mind as I found myself running for my life from a panda. What? She looks like a really mad panda with those buns on the top of her head. Don't ask.

_**BRING**_

There goes the bell for first period. Time to go. Okay first period is English with Kakashi. Hm off to the end of my fun life.

* * *

**A/n) I dIdN't KnOw HoW tO eNd ThIs ChApIe. SoRrY iF iT's NoT gOoD. oUt Of IdEaS... fOr NoW**

**  
Loubell - MY FiNGeR HuRTS  
Mickey - wItch OnE?  
Loubell- MiDDLe WHY?  
Mickey - hEhEhE  
Loubell - oH You SiCK. LiKe LiViNG WiTH FouR oLDeR BRoTHeRS aiN'T eNouGH.  
Mickey - dOn't fOrgEt OUr yOUngEr brOthErs.  
Loubell - WHY DiD MoM aND DaD HaVe TeN KiDS WiTH oNLY Me aND You BeiNG GiRLS?  
Mickey - whO thE hEll knOws. mAybE thEy'rE bUnnIEs.**


	11. First day of School

**Loubell - I'm On An UpdAtE frEnzy I cAn't tAkE It wwAAAhhhhhhhhhh! AftEr thIs chAptEr I'll bE stArtIng ImmEdIAtEly On thE nExt OnE.  
Mickey - ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ.  
Loubell - dOn't mInd hEr shE's jUst slEEpy cAUsE I kEpt hEr Up All nIght.  
Mickey - ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz. (wakes up, glares) YoU!  
Sakura - WHaT'S WRoNG WiTH HeR?  
Loubell/Mickey -WhIcH hEr? Me HeR, i HeR, uS hEr, YoU hEr?  
Sakura - HuH?  
Loubell - thIs chAptEr mAy hOld slIght crAck Or A lOt Of crAck. wE dOn't knOw hAvEn't wrIten thE chAptEr yEt. bUt I knOw nExt chAptEr wIll hOld crAck.  
**

**DiScLaImEr - I dO nOt OwN nArUt0  
**

**LaSt TiMe: There goes the bell for first period. Time to go. Okay first period is English with Kakashi. Hm off to the end of my fun life.**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. or until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise.

* * *

-**Chapter 12-**

I thought that being in a school this grand that the teachers would be strict well... forget everything I've said. After meeting Kakashi those morals have gone down the drain along with my brain... HEY! That rhymes hehehe. Okay back on subject. The class has gone wild while the supposed teacher is in the front of the class reading Come Come paradise that perverted teacher grrr. I bet Sas-Uchiha has learned a lot from him.

I bet you all are wondering how I figured all this stuff out well... After I met the Hot Hot Hottie Garra I...let's just go to a flashback...

_**Flashback... Sakura's Prov...**_

_CRAP! I'm gonna be late! Why does the room have to be across the school and on the second floor also what room is it? DAMN IT! There it is. Yay I found it.  
_

_I pried open the door to Kakashi's room _"_Sorry I'm late sensai._"_ I said panting I heard nothing but the noise of people chatting. I looked up to where the teacher was supposed to be. He wasn't there I then looked at the clock and was 15 minutes late. _

_Okay what's happening here? _

"_H-Hey S-Sakura-san!_" _I looked over at Hinata who was waving at me._

"_Hey Hina-chan where's the teacher?_"

"_Oh h-he won't come f-for at least another 15 minutes._" _she said motioning for me to sit with her._

"_Oh yea, S-Sakura-san_ _that was a great t-trick you did to Sasuke-kun. Could you...m-maybe...t-tell me a few tricks or pranks like t-that?_" _she asked shyly_

"_Sorry Hinata I don't reveal my pranks or tricks._" _She looked at me with a puppy dog pout. Damn it that's my trick! _"_Buuuuuuuuuuuut. I guess I could help you come up with your own._" _her eyes widened in happiness_

"_Okay first..._"

_15 minutes later_

"_And that's basically it._" _I said holding my hand to my chin thinking_

"_WOW! T-thanks S-Sakura-san these are s-some pretty good ones. B-better than what I-I would have ever t-thought of._" _Hinata said excitedly. Just then the door slid open and in came my worst enemy Sasuke Uchiha. Dun Dun Dun._

_He looked up and noticed me. He glared. To bad it didn't faze me cause I just smirked back as he walked over to me._

"_You._" _He growled deeply_

"_No Uchiha I'm Sakura. I knew you were dumb but I didn't know you were this dumb._"_ I said then he glared at me 1000 fold. Still Did. Not. Work._

"_Oh that hurts._" _he said feigning hurt._

"_I hope it does._"

"_Now, now, don't be like that my Queen._" _The whole class turned to look at us as soon as he said that. Was being Queen really that big of deal?_

"_I'm not your Queen._" _I growled _"_If I'm gonna be a Queen I'll be my own Queen. One that has nothing associated with you._" _I said looking up to him with my arms folded._

"_Hey Uchiha! You and your girlfriend having a lovers quarrel?_"_ yelled/asked a voice from a seat behind me. G-GIRLFRIEND! Who's the dumb idiot who said that? And me? His girlfriend? When pigs fly in hell while it freezes over and Naruto gets a girlfriend._

"_WHO'S THE DEAD BASTARD WHO SAID THAT!?_" _I yelled_

"_I did why?_" _he asked again this time I turned to look at the person he had silver hair and a mask over his left eye carrying an orange book._

"_Cause you do not know who you're messing with._" _I yelled at him_

"_You do not know who you're messing with either._"_ he said. That part was...true_ "_Cause I'm the teacher of this class._" _uh oh ehehehehe well that was... unexpected. My mouth dropped to the ground._

"_But since you didn't know I'll let you off this time."_

_"__Only because he's to lazy to put up with you after school in detention._" _said one student_

_I sweat-dropped. Wow this school... IS WAY BETTER THAN I EXPECTED IT TO BE!_

_**End Flashback...Still Sakura's Prov...**_

That flashback was weird I know but that's they way it happened.

"Haruno." said a voice from behind

"AAAAAHHHHH! What the." Holy shit you scared me don't do that old man

"First the bell rang a minute ago and second don't call me old man." he said to me... wait how'd he know what I was thinking?

"Don't question me just get to your next class." Sir yes sir. I flew out of the class room faster than you could say newkerburkerneter. In the hall I caught up to TenTen. Is that good? Well we'll find out soon.

"Hey Ten!" I yelled to her

"YOU!" she yelled pointing her finger at me.

"I just need help getting to my next class it's Music with Orochimaru." I said cowering in fear. TenTen scarwy when mad.

But when I said what subject I had next she looked at me like she was sorry for me. "TenTen why are you looking at me like that?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Beacuse..." funeral music played out of no where "You have Orochimaru as your next teacher." she said turning into a giant as hells fire surrounded and I just turned into a chibi watching her from below.

After a minute of that effect everything turned back to normal. Now I have to admit that effect was...TOTALLY FRICK'N SWEET! I wish hell fire would surround me like that. The funeral music was a nice touch too.

"What's so bad about him?" I asked turning to her...uh...where'd she go? She disappeared. I shrugged it off. Off to music class...or by the music my death.

I walked to room C-1 the Music room and thankfully the bell didn't ring yet. I peered into the room looking around the doors edge. I saw nothing but students. I walked into the class room casually.

I looked in the class to see if there was anyone I knew. The first person I saw was Kiba.

"Hey yo! Kiba in the hizhouse!" He looked at me stange

"Yo Sakura! You're my dog." he said as he smiled hoping he wasn't gonna get in trouble but oh was he wrong.

"What'd you call me?" I asked glaring at him

"N-Nothing Sakura-chan." he said trying to cover it up. Well three words Did. Not. Work.

"You a dead dog man get back here!" I yelled chasing him around the room well I was until a hand picked me up by my shirt collar.

"What'sssssssssssssssssssssssss going on here?" A voice asked that sent shivers up and down my spine.

"N-nothing." I said nervously

"Good thing ssssssssso you're a new ssssssssssssstudent right?" he asked. So he's the teacher. Creepy. Just unadulterated creepiness. This teacher must be Orochimaru. And when I think of creepiness Sasuke walks in.

"SSSSSSSSSSassssssssssssssuke." he gave a smile his way. That's when he finally lets go of my collar.

"What's wrong with the teacher?" I asked myself under my breath.

"We think he's a gay pedophile but we're not sure yet." AAHHHH! What's with people scaring the heck out of me today? Oh hi Neji. Wait gay pedophile? I wonder what would happen if I lock Orochimaru and Sasuke in a closet together. Oh I need to put that in my little black book it'll serve a purpose someday.

* * *

**A/n) ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz.  
**

**Mickey - YeaH THaT WaS a BoRiNG CHaPTeR. aRe You SuRiouSLY SLeePiNG?  
Loubell - ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz  
Mickey - (sigh) WeLL BeTTeR MaKe THiS QuiCK. MICHEAL LOUBELL IS SLEEPING NOW IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY CHANCE TO WAKE HER UP WITHOUT GETTING IN DEEP SHIT!  
Micheal -WHAT!? REALLY!? BE THERE IN A COUPLE. (Runs up stairs) Did I maKe iT?****  
Mickey - YuP! aND You BRoKe YouR 'HoW FaST I CaN GeT uP STaiRS ReCoRD' Too.  
****Micheal - (picks up hard object) heHehE reAdy LouBelL? i'vE beEn wAitIng For ThiS... BAM!  
Loubell - HOLY MOTHER FU•'N SHIT WHY THE FR-ƒ-'N HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU DAMNED ß◄;ARD  
Mickey - LouBeLL MaY Be THe iNNoCeNT TWiN BuT NeVeR aND i MeaN NEVER WaKe HeR uP LiKe THaT. THeN aGaiN iT'S BeTTeR iF You WaNT YouR LiFe To Be SPaReD _To NOT WaKe HeR uP aT aLL_.  
Loubell - Oh yEA And I mAdE A OnE shOt cAllEd Hospital Trip. It's AbOUt whEn SAsUkE, SAkUrA, NEjI and TEnTEn gEt stUck In An ElEvAtOr wIth A prEgnAnt wOmAn. And It's All thAnx to InsOmnIA.  
**


	12. Do I?

**loubell: We ArE sO GoNNa Do THe--  
Mickey: ****SaSuKe And oRoCHiMaRu--  
loubell: STuCK iN a CLoSeT iDea--  
Mickey: WHY You aSK?  
****loubell: BeCauSe...  
M&L: (LooKS aT eaCH oTHeR)  
****Mickey: aCTuaLLY We HaVe--  
loubell: No CLue WHY.  
Mickey: BuT We LiKe THe iDea  
loubell: So HeRe iT iS!  
Mickey: WeiRD HoW SPeR oF THe--  
loubell: MoMeNT THiNG WoRKS ouT.  
**

**DiSCLaiMeR: I dO nOt Own nArUtO  
**

**Last Time:** **"What's wrong with the teacher?" I asked myself under my breath.  
"We think he's a gay pedophile but we're not sure yet." AAHHHH! What's with people scaring the heck out of me today? Oh hi Neji. Wait gay pedophile? I wonder what would happen if I lock Orochimaru and Sasuke in a closet together. Oh I need to put that in my little black book it'll serve a purpose someday or now.**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. or until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**-Chapter 13-**

Okay about the whole locking Oro-Sensai and Sasuke in the closet thing. I'm not gonna regret it.

Okay so here's the down low I have a night vision camera in the closet I'm planning this for, plus I convinced Oro-Sensai to do this. (Shiver) He is a gay pedophile the myth is dubbed TRUE!

He was more than willing he practically hugged me when he heard my plan! Ew.

A period ago I had a class with Sasuke so I asked him when he has study hall he has it the same period as me but in a different class so I asked him to meet me at my locker in twenty minutes after study hall starts for a surprise I'm gonna give him.

Okay so five minutes until the plan commences. Oro-Sensai is in the closet set and ready...you don't want to know. And...oh he's early.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" I said in a sweet voice. Must wash my mouth with soap later. Ew.

"So what's the surprise?" he asked in a seductive voice. Ok Sakura do not punch him.

"First wear this." I said smiling holding a blindfold. He nodded and took it from me. Then I heard him say something about being kinky. I twitched he won't be thinking that for long.

I took his hand in mine. I'll have to take a bath a looooooooooong cleansing bath. "I'll guide you to the surprise. My King." (_shiver_)

"The way you're talking I think I'll like this surprise very much." You have no idea what you're talking about.

I opened the closet door and saw Oro-sensai I motioned for him to be quiet and pushed Sasuke in, quickly leaving and locking the door. MUAHAHA! I'm glad this is in my mind right now.

**Meanwhile in the locked closet w/Orochimaru and Sasuke. My prov.  
**

"Okay Sasuke you can take the blindfold off now." said Orochimaru

'_Wait that's not Sakura's voice._' thought Sasuke as he too off the blindfold to reveal dun dun dun Ororchimaru in-front of him wearing a purple dress with a green sash, yellow arm and leg warmers and black ballet shoes. His hair was tied up into a high ponytail and blood red lipstick. The scary thing is I can picture it in my mind (_shiver_). Sakura told ya, you didn't want to know.

Sasuke backed up with his face twisted in disgust. (_well who wouldn't?_)

"Sa-su-ke-kuuuuuun." Orochimaru said clinging to Sasuke's waist as Sasuke tried to rip him off. As Sasuke tried to pry him off Orochi (_we'll call him that for now_) took out some duck tape and tied his writs together.

"Now, now Sasuke I'll go easy on you." Orochi said giving him a wink then giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**W/Sakura. Sakura's prov.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" hahahahahahahahaha! Oh man this stuff is hilarious! I can't wait until I see it on my night vision camera...hey I have an idea! What if I add this to my Sasuke's most embarrassing moments video? Oh man that will be great! Merry Christmas Sasuke!

_Growl..._

Oh...that's my stomach time for lunch!

"HARUNO!" hmm...should I let him out? Maybe after lunch, today's pizza. Yum.

**Lunch Room...**

After my prank I went up and got my pepperoni pizza with EXTRA cheese. (_drool_) Then I noticed Naruto and the rest of the gang at a middle table.

"Hey guys!" I yelled waving to them with a big smile. Well who wouldn't you just locked up your worst enemy with someone who might do unmentionable things to them. Oh yea life was good.

"Hey Sakura-Chan/Haruno!" they yelled

"Hey Haruno have you seen Sasuke around he's not here yet." asked Neji

"Nope haven't seen him." LIES ALL LIES! Well do you expect me to say 'Oh ya I saw him he's locked up in a closet with a gay pedophile.' Who wouldn't lie!? So I sat down to enjoy my cheese meal...

Just then the Cafeteria's doors burst open to reveal Sasuke with a torn ragged shirt and kiss marks everywhere. He walked over to our table you could see the steam coming out of his nose and ears.

"Hey Sasuke what happened to you?" asked Naruto. You do not want to know.

"Did the fan girls get ya?"asked Shikamaru. Something like that. -averts eyes-

"More like a gay pedophile." Sasuke replied. Everyone at the table had question marks hanging over their heads.

"What?" asked Neji still not getting it.

"SHE!" he pointed to me. "Locked me up in a closet with Orochimaru!" he yelled. Everyone stayed quiet until they all burst into a fit of laughter and started to high-five me.

Sasuke growled in annoyance as he sat down.

"Hey Uchiha don't you think you should wipe off those kissie marks." I asked. Ya they're stating to bug me.

"Why? Jealous?" he asked with a smirk

"Pft. Nah it just annoys me. It makes it look like you have the chicken pox." ya that's right the chicken pox. Ehehe eh. Right.

"Whatever." he said getting up to leave.

_**You like him don't you?**_

_What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard._

_**You won't be thinking that when you two get married.**_

_Marr-MARRIED! What the heck are you talking about man now THAT! Is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard. And believe me when I say I've heard some pretty stupid ones._

_**Yea, yea just admit it you like him.**_

_Never!_

_**You won't give up will you?**_

_Nope!_

_**Fine but when he's married and you turn out to be a cat lady with a house full of 'em with their names all rhyming in some way with berry. You'll see how much you truly like him.**_

_I. Don't. Like. Him._

_**Whatever.**_

_Do I?_

* * *

**A/n) oK THaT WaS SHoRT BuT ThaT'S THe BeST i CouLD THiNK oF So aNYWaY... NoT a LoNG WaiT Ne? oRoCHiMaRu aND SaSuKe iN THe CloSeT THiNG WaS a SPeR oF THe MoMeNT THiNG i DiDN'T THiNK iT TuRNeD ouT THaT GooD.  
**

**Loubell - (twIch)  
Mickey - (twItch)  
Sasuke- (twItch, twItch)  
M&L- thAt wAs...wOw.  
Sasuke- (twItch)  
Loubell- TWIZZLERS!  
M&S- whAt?  
Loubell- thE wOrd twItch remInds mE Of twIzzlErs.  
M&S- (sweat-drop)**


	13. Date? Naruto's Day

**suigetsulover**-What we have to say to you is a segment ...  
**L&M** - Fan girliness? That's the funniest thing We've ever heard of.  
**Loubell** - I'm not a fan of Sasuke to much not like this one fictional character ...  
**Mickey** - I like Yoshitaka in 'He is My Master'.  
**Loubell**- Only cause they're both pervs.  
**Mickey**- I AM NOT A PERV!  
**Loubell** - So she says ...  
**Mickey**- (twitch) DIE!

**Hoshi-Naito**- Read below this...  
**Loubell**- You know what's funny? Mickey's initials are MJ and so are Micheal Jackson's! So does that mean Mickey is lez? And does that mean my brothers Matt and Micheal are gay cause they're also MJ. I wonder...  
**Mickey**- (twitch) I am not lez but I do wonder about our brothers.  
**Loubell**- (moves away from Mickey) Don't denie it I know it's true and I know they're gay so don't try it.  
**Mickey**- I AM NOT!  
**Loubell**- You kissed me one time ...  
**Mickey**- ON THE CHEEK!  
**Loubell**- YOU ADMIT IT!  
**Mickey**- WE'RE TWINS! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!! IT WAS IN SISTER HOOD! I LIKE ANNOYING YOU!!  
**Loubell**- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. And I know I annoy you more than you annoy me cause THE ANNOYING CAN'T GET ANNOIED! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Mininirri**- That does mean Sasuke is presumably gay. Wow that's funny to think of. SASUKE IS GAY!...I wonder how he escaped the closet.

**candyluver**- I know what's worst than being stuck in a closet w/ Orochi! Being stuck in a closet with TWO Orochimaru's!

**minimuffin-on-acid**- Who WOULDN'T be scared for life? This is Orochimaru the gay pedophile we're talking about!

**SasuSaku13636**- WHERE'S MY COOKIE!?  
**Mickey**- Double chocolate chip OMG WHERE'S MY COOKIE!

**SnowCharms**- I had that on my mind for a while too it was... creepy BUT PICTURE SASUKE IN THAT OUTFIT! OMG!

**Disclaimer - You know the drill if not you're more of an idiot than Naruto...  
**

**Last Time:**_ I. Don't. Like. Him.**  
Whatever.**  
Do I?_

This takes place in Sakura's prov. or until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise.

* * *

-**Chapter 14-**

It was after school and when I walked outside my classroom door I was expecting a surprise attack from Sasuke but not Gaara standing there coolly.

"Hey Sakura." he smirked. Oh he's so cool. -insert faint here-

"I promised you that I'd walk you around campus no?" Oh god he had a hint of french accent. If I stand here I might as well just melt into a pool of myself.

"Uh...yeah." was all I could say breathlessly.

"Come on then." he said holding out his hand with a small smile. -insert melting here-

I took his hand as he toured me around the campus until we came to the school garden with our hands still holding onto the other.

"Uh...hey Sakura." Gaara said turning to me I looked up at him "Uh would you..." He paused as if thinking of his actions. "Would you like to go out with me some time? You know like on a...date?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Uh..."

_**Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. OH MY GOD! QUICK SAKURA STOP STANDING THERE AND ANSWER ALREADY!**_

"S-Sure." I said blushing. He smiled.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked

"If you don't mind." I said I need to get home and thank god!

_**See Sakura I told that I was sent here by god to help you find true love.**_

_Maybe you were right...but why do you insist I like Sasuke so much? I mean I have Gaara..._

_**You didn't at lunch!**_

_Hm...true...BUT STILL!_

_**Sakura stop dazing we're almost home.**_

That's when I noticed I was standing in-front of my 'house' (mansion)

"Well...uh...I guess I'll see you around." I said To Gaara

"Yea and I guess I'll see you on Saturday at one at Garrabba's." he said stepping closer to be. My blush intensified as he grew closer.

"Well then I'll see you." He held up my chin an kissed my cheek "Bye." he said walking away waving.

And unknown to them a pair of black jealous eyes watched their every move. I was about to walk into the 'house' (mansion) when I was glopped by an orange blur falling face first on the ground. Oh man who ever did that is gonna pay...Oh it's Naruto...What does he want?

"What do ya want?" I asked

"Sa-ku-ra-chan don't tell me you don't know what tomorrow is." he said putting on a a pout his eyes forming the innocent cutsie puppy eyes. THAT'S MY TRICK! What's with people stealing my tricks. Oh wait what is tomorrow? October 10th...that's Naruto's birthday...better play dumb...

_**You don't to play it when you are it.**_

_(glares) shut up..._

"What is tomorrow?" I asked like I usually would.

"October 10th." he said getting a little antsy.

"I don't see what's special about that day." I got up from the ground. Yes, ground Naruto glopped me remember?

"Sakura-chan you should know better than other people! We lived together for HOW long?" he asked waving his arms up and down.

"You know what Naruto that is a very good question go find out how many years we've known each other." As long as it gets him out of my hair.

Naruto pouted "I'm going to the arcade."

"DON'T LOSE TO A FOUR YEAR OLD GIRL AGAIN!" I yelled as he walked away.

I ran into the house. "OK EVERYBODY REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM FOR AN IMPORTANT MEETING!" I yelled running into the living room.

Everyone piled up on the couch and or recliners.

"Okay everyone." I said walking in the room with my army outfit on and a discipline whip. "As you all heard from Naruto if not you're lucky that his birthday is tomorrow and we need to plan."

We all huddled together and made our plan. Sasuke just listened he didn't huddle. Grr.

**The Next Day...**

**After School...**

**Plan 'Get Naruto Out Of The House,'**

"Naruto. we need you to go out and get us some groceries." I said

"I don't feel like it." Naruto said slumping into a chair.

I sighed. But that was until Sasuke came over.

"Dobe, I have a contest for you." He said Naruto perked up.

"What kind of contest?" Naruto asked suspiciously Sasuke went over and whispered something.

Naruto shot up. "I WILL BEAT YOU! BELIEVE IT!" then ran out the door.

"What did you say to him?" I asked

"I said that who ever finds a been tree within an hour and a half wins. But you have to when times up you have to go back home."

"A been tree?" Wow what an idiot

Sasuke looked at "Hey what ever works so don't question it."

**An hour and a half later...**

The lights in the house were all turned off

No less than a minute later we heard the front door open.

"HELLO!" It was Naruto.

I grabbed my walkie talkie "Okay...1...2...3!"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Happy Birthday Naruto." said TenTen smiling

"Naruto." I said as he turned to "Seriously a been tree? You fell for that? I guess I'll have start calling you idiot from now on."I said putting my hands on my hips

"Buuuuuuuut...Happy Birthday."

"This is so cool I thought everyone forgot." he said. How could we? You kept talking about it since yesterday nonstop.

"Dobe I have a present for you." Sasuke said coming out from a dark corned. Creepy.

"Oh really. WHAT!?" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Sasuke clapped his hands and a chorus came out and started singing.

Happy Birthday to Dobe.  
Happy Birthday to Dobe.  
Happy Birthday dear Dobbie.  
Happy Birthday to Dobe.

Happy Birthday to Dobe.  
You belong in a cove.  
You smell like a fox demon.  
And you act like one too.

Okay that was weird. I looked to Naruto his mouth dropped to the floor. It was funny.

Everyone laughed except Naruto who held a look of shock. Sasuke and Neji smirked.

"Teme..." Naruto said everyone turned to look at him. "That was the nicest present ever given to me! Give me a hug buddy.

Everyone except Me and Sasuke looked at him like 'huh?' Sasuke turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Sasuke give me a hug!" Sasuke's walk up stairs turned into a sprint running away from Naruto.

Ever since Naruto was little he only received presents from me a I and Iruka one of the school teachers that sometimes took care of us. To Naruto What Sasuke did was very nice in Naruto's eyes. I smiled. Coming here to P.H. wasn't such a bad thing after all.

My train of thought was interrupted when a loud crash occurred upstairs. Which made me think what would happen if I locked Naruto and Sasuke in a closet? Eh...forget that Idea.

* * *

**A/n) Okay... my update on fairy tale reversed will be later today if not tomorrow. Maybe...If I get out of my lazy streak...ugh.  
**

**Mickey - Loubell did you hear about the new computer virus going around?  
Loubell - WHAT!A COMPUTER VIRUS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BABY I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO! I LOVE MORE THAN I LOVE MY TWIN!...Did I say that out loud?  
Mickey - Tch no (Sarcasm at the fullest) I didn't hear anything about you loving your computer more than me!****  
Loubell - Oh that's good.  
Mickey - (smacks head) Can she get any dumber?  
Loubell - Who?  
Mickey - You.  
Loubell- Oh...  
Mickey- ... My point.  
**


	14. Gaara and Sakura

**A/n) Ok sO I knOw wE nEvEr rEAlly dId An AUthOrs nOtE lIkE thIs It wAs AlwAyS A rEAl cOnvErsAtIOn wIth Mickey. bUt As yOU All knOw schOOl wIll bE hErE In twO dAys sO thAt mEAns lOngEr UpdAtEs. bUt wE wIll NOT!! tAkE A brEAk frOm thIs stOry!! OkAy nOw thAt's dOnE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Loubell: It is Mickey's fault that her initials are MJ she'd cry at every other name givin'. Even though we were babies at the time.  
Mickey: And please don't mention sugar high cause when Loubell gets one the world 'for me' feels like it's coming to an end. She gets all giggly then all hyper, and it's...it's...just...unbelievable. -shiver- can't even think about it.  
Loubell: And how do you people know I'm a girl? I could be a guy for all yous know. What would you do if I said I was a guy not girl?**

**DiSCLaiMeR: I dO nOt Own nArUtO  
**

**Last Time: Don't know you look it up.  
**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. or until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**-Chapter 15-**

It is now the day I go out with Gaara! Yay! I'm so excited I can't wait! It is Saturday night and I need a dress to wear. Ya that's how special he is I need a dress. I _never_ wear _dresses_. But I'll make this an exception ooh I can't wait!!

**-Sasuke's Prov.-**

Sakura's going on a date with that stupid red headed playboy, grrr, If he touches her I will kill him. Sakura is mine no one elses. So I'm going threw with a plan. Plan: Make Gaara break up with Sakura Or make Sakura break up with Gaara. Either will do.

Here comes Sakura so...I'm...gonna...follow...her...wow she's pretty. Ok, Sasuke keep the drool in you're an Uchiha you don't drool after girls, girls drool after you.

Okay she's out the door time to follow.

"Teme, are you gonna follow Sakura on her date?" I looked behind me to where the person said that. But only one person calls me teme.

Naruto.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked

"Cause if you are I want in." that was unexpected but okay. I nodded to him and motioned him to follow. That's when It hit me I still have yet to get a vehicle.

"Come on teme what chya waiting for?" Naruto asked getting on his...motorbike. Oh come on the dobe has a motorbike and I don't? What kind of screwed up world is this? (L&M- It's our screwed up world so SHUT UP!)

"I don't have a vehicle." I stated

"You don't have one? Wow you're losing out. Take Sakura's motorbike." he said tossing me the keys.

"How'd you get her keys?" I asked going over to the death trap.

"Three things you need to remember out Sakura. You can take away her motorbike although she won't even let you borrow it. You can pull her out of bed although it's VERY VERY hard to do. But you can NOT I repeat can NOT take away her sugar, but that's only because she'll eat it before you can even look at it."

"What does that have anything do with this situation?" I asked again putting on the helmet. Aww, it smells like cherry blossoms. Reminds me of Sakura.

"Don't know. Where are they going for the date?" Naruto asked starting his bike.

"Garrabba's."

"Ooh that really fancy pantsy restaurant across town I took Hinata-chan to for our first date a week ago?" The dobe's got a girlfriend and I don't! OH! The irony! We started down the road to Garrabba's.

"Uh ya I guess...Hyuuga's your girlfriend?" I smirked Neji's a _girl_friend

"Depends on what Hyuuga you're talking about." Aw man he saw threw that one, I was hoping he'd say yes. Oh wait we're here.

"We need to hide these bikes cause if Sakura sees them she'll know something's up." Sasuke said moving it to a near by bush as Naruto followed by hiding his.

Naruto and I snuck up to a near by window peering in slightly just in time to see Sakura and Gaara be seated. They looked at the menu's as I noticed them pick the classic...dun, dun, dun spaghetti. I swear to hell if they share a spaghetti kiss I'm going to go right in there grab her and drag her out forcefully. No questions asked.

"Plan A: commence..." Spaghetti bomb. I entered the kitchen, where luckily all girls were working. Thank you lord for this gift of attracting girls though I wish Sakura would be attracted to it.

I went over to the chef. "Would you mind putting this into the spaghetti and bring it over to the table with the pink haired girl and the red head with the kanji on his forehead." I asked the girl giving her the mini bomb.

"And what if I don't?" she asked blushing.

"How about a trade." I said kissing her forehead.

"Okay then." she said bringing out the spaghetti to their table. Then as soon as the girl left Sasuke pushed the button for the bomb to go off...and it did. All over Sakura.

"Oh Sakura you got spaghetti all over you. Here let me help." Gaara said taking a napkin and picking some of it off her.

"It's okay excuse me I'm gonna go to the ladies room." Sakura said getting up.

"Hey Naruto you remember how to do sexy no jutsu?" Sasuke asked turning to him

"Yea. Why?"

"Do it to Gaara. Sakura will leave and never talk to him again."

"How do you know?"

"Believe me when I say I know girls...and gays but they're irrelevant."

"Okay then. Sexy No Jutsu!"

"Okay now go get him! Oh wait take your hair out of those stupid pony tails." I said pulling on the hairbands.

Naruto went over to Garra's table.

**-Naruto's Prov.-**

I am _not_ gonna kiss him.

"Hey there big boy. How about we leave this place and have some fun." I think I'm gonna be sick. Bleh!

"Sure why not?" Gaara said smirking at me. He's cheating on Sakura. The bastard! Gaara pulled me down to sit on his lap. -twitch,...twitch, twitch- I AM NOT GAY!

He picked up my chin and before and before I could pull away...the unmentionable happened he...kissed...me... on the lips! I'm sorry Hinata I cheated on you...with a guy!

I can here Sasuke now. "Tsk, tsk. What would Hinata say? Especially with a guy."

Then the next bad or in Sasuke's head good thing that happened was Sakura came out of the bathroom. She gasped. Stomped over to Gaara and slapped him right on the cheek. Then without saying a word she left.

"Uh...you already had a girlfriend pitty. Well I better get going now." I said trying to get up. But he held onto me. Shit.

"I know but now I have you Naruto." My head blanked he knew it was me yet...he...UGH!

"Then..."

"I'm gay." Oh...My...God...NOOOOOOO! I AM STRAIGHT I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! HINATA HELP ME!

Then the next worst thing happened...Sasuke left without helping me get out of this! I'm gonna kill you later b-ard!

**-Sasuke's Prov.-**

Plan A and B was a success. Plan B was to get Naruto out of my hair for a while. Haha. Wow I'm good. Now to go comfort Sakura.

**-Sakura's Prov.-**

I (sniff) can't believe he cheated on me! (sniff) WAHH!

_**Look to the bright side Sakura. You still have Sasuke.**_

_But I like Gaara._

_**You can't win them all Sakura. Besides Sasuke has been wanting you to with him for a while. I bet he'll make a great boyfriend.**_

_I still won't give him a chance._

_**Fine suit yourself. But when you turn into an old cat lady with their names all rhyming with berry, don't come crying to me.**_

Sigh. I still don't like him. He wasn't nice to me once. (cry) I miss Gaara!

"Hey Sakura." I turned around to see Sasuke behind me.

"What do you want?" I said trying to wipe my tears away before he saw them. But too late. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you need some comfort?" he asked. I turned around in his embrace and nodded burrowing my face into his chest.

"You know he was a play boy. Plus I think he was gay." Sasuke said looking down at me.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"I don't think actually. I know." Hm...he so warm. Before I knew it my eye lids where heavy and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/n) Did you know that 80 percent of authors on FFN are girls and only 20 percent are guys.  
**

**Loubell - you know having a boyfriend for four days then having another boyfriend sounds like Mickey.  
Mickey - HEY! That maybe true BUT! the longest I've had a boyfriend for is six months.  
Loubell - she goes threw boyfriends like a bullet threw people.  
Mickey - Oh yeah at least I have a BF unlike you who has NEVER had one at the age of 15  
Loubell - touche ugly touche. You've been dating guys since you discovered them.  
Mickey - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . No comment.**


	15. The Bet 'filler'

**loubell: I'm running out of ideas for this story...  
Mickey: Please PM or review an idea...  
loubell: Help!  
Mickey: Us!**  
**Loubell: If you don't this story is gonna end very soon**

**DiSCLaiMeR: I dO nOt Own nArUtO  
**

**Last Time: "You know he was a play boy. Plus I think he was gay." Sasuke said looking down at me.****"What makes you think that?" I asked.  
"I don't think actually. I know." Hm...he so warm. Before I knew it my eye lids where heavy and I fell asleep in his arms.**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. or until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**-Chapter 16-**

I do not like Sasuke, I do not like Sasuke, I do Not like Sasuke! Deep breath in...out repeat. URG! Naruto even has a girlfriend. THIS SUCKS! Oh wait there was something I said to myself about what would happen if Naruto got a girlfriend. But what was it?...

Oh yea it was 'I'll like and or go out with Sasuke when Naruto gets a girlfriend and pigs fly in hell while it freezes over.' Well Naruto has a girlfriend, yes, but are pigs flying in hell while it freezes over? Lets check...

_In Hell..._

"Balinda do you have that flying pig that makes ice ready yet?" asked the Queen Devil sitting on her fire throne.

"Yes, I do. All we have to do is wind up the tail, it'll go flying and hell will freeze over." said Balinda the Queen Devil's helper.

"Good." The Queen said pleased. Balinda wound up the tail, the mechanical pigs wings started to flap, and it went flying. "Where is the ice that's supposed freeze hell over?" The Queen wondered

"Wait for it..." Soon the compartment under the pigs belly opened and ice flew everywhere successfully freezing hell over, while the pig flew.

"WOHO!" yelled the little devils jumping up and down. "Who ever said who ever said 'when pigs fly in hell while it freezes over' are so screwed."

_Back to Sakura..._

I am so screwed. -Sigh- I need to go get TenTen...

"HEY TENTEN!" I yelled threw the house (mansion) until I saw her come up behind me. My god that's one way to kill me. Is it pop up behind any Sakura you see year?

"What chya need?" she asked. I handed her a metal bat, she looked at me questioningly and took it.

"Do it fast and painless, that's how I always wanted my death." I said as I put my head in-front of her waiting for her to whack me but alas nothing came.

I looked up at her "Uh...hello waiting for death here!" I practically yelled. When you want death to come it won't.

"I...I...I CAN'T DO IT! You're my best friend, I'll never have another like you again!" TenTen said breaking down crying. I looked at her weird. Wow, I think she's Bipolar or something. At some points she wants to kill me but then I give her the chance to and SHE WON'T do it! Irony is so stupid.

I might find a murderer around here somewhere if I look around hard enough. Maybe I'll ask that person to kill me. As I was about to leave the house (mansion) I noticed Sasuke was blocking me from leaving. Does he know my plan to have someone kill me? I doubt it.

"Move." I commanded. If you don't move I have ways of making you move.

"And if I say no?" He asked crossing his arms over his...well built muscular chest...I did not think that you people have no proof!

"Then I'll make you move!" I said with attitude. He scoffed.

"Like you can." he said rolling his eyes. I growled at him. "You know what. Never mind. I just wanted to talk to you about something." he said moving over closer to me.

"What?" I snapped. He put his hands up in defense. Like that'll do any good.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Halloween Masquerade Ball with me." he said as his bangs covered his face. Obviously it was to cover his blush, oh yeah it was noticeable. I'm not an idiot...sorta...

"Hm... why would I want to go with you?" I asked him. If you can convince me I'll go with you...NOT! Sasuke smirked at me. Hey! this is no smirking matter! If you want me to go you'll have to make me say yes. Though I doubt I will.

With his arms across his chest, he got off the door and walked towards me. I stood my ground not afraid of the circumstances. What was he gonna do? Ravish me? HA! That's a laugh.

_**No you just hope he'll ravish you.**_

_I did not say such things_.

_**Right...you were thinking them.**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**NEVER!**_

_Grr._

_**Fine.**_

Sasuke walked over to me, leaned down and whispered seductively in my ear. "You know you want to, no one can refuse Sasuke Uchiha." -shiver- chills ran up and down my spine.

Will...not...give in! Ugh. "I will under one condition." I said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"I'm listening." he said with interest adoring his voice.

"You said it was a Halloween _Masquerade_ Ball. So if you can find me I'll go with you. If you don't then you'll have to leave me alone for as long as I say." Which in my terms is a VERY long time.

"Fine, but I want to add something to the deal." he said smirking. I looked over at him. What could he possibly want to add on? I mean he'll have me for the dance.

"What?" I asked not like the sound of it.

"If I find you then you'll go with me to the ball AND you'll be my girlfriend. Then if I lose I'll leave you alone AND you can play as many pranks on me as you want."

Hm...if I win that's a good thing. But if I lose I basically lose everything. Hm...I don't know.

**_I say do it._**

_Hm...I'm thinking about taking up his offer. But I'm not sure._

**_Do it. Do it. Do it._**

"I'll take you up on that offer." I said putting my out in-front of me as to shake to make the deal complete. Sasuke smirked again. God how I hate that smirk.

He unfolded his arms and took my hand into his.I twitched. Gawd that sounded so wrong. But...his hands are nice and...warm...

_**His lips are too.**_

_So true...HEY!_

_**Hehehe.**_

_You know what? I hate you._

_**I know.**_

Why is my inner so cruel?

"You can let go of my hand now." Sasuke's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What?"

"You can let go of my hand now." he repeated. I looked down and noticed I haven't let go of his hand since we shook on the agreement. I slightly blushed, as I withdrew my hand.

"If you wanted to hold hands with me then all you had to do was ask." Sasuke said smirking.

"Who would want to hold hands with you!?" I almost yelled

"I have books full of girls and gays who would want to. Want me to add you?" I could have sworn he as trying not to laugh.

"NO!" I yelled as I took off to my bedroom, I buried my face into my pillow and wished I was dead at this point. But I know one thing I couldn't wait until the Halloween Masquerade Ball in a week.

* * *

**A/n) I only have a couple of ideas left. HELP!! This was almost like a filler chapter... and I try to stay away from those.  
**

**loubell: School is such a drag...  
Mickey: You sound like Shikamaru  
loubell: Hm...**  
**Mickey: You know what I haven't seen Sasuke in a while.**  
**loubell: I know, but a couple chapters back he said something like 'OH NO THERE'S TWO OF THEM! RUN!'**  
**Mickey: And we never saw him again.**


	16. Starting out 'filler sorta'

**loubell: We got nothing, no ideas from our pitifully little brains.  
Mickey: None that'll help us in future chapters anyway  
loubell: DON'T COMPLAIN YOU VIXEN!  
Mickey: Nya**  
**Loubell: Retard**

**DiSCLaiMeR: I dO nOt Own nArUtO  
**

**Last Time: ****I buried my face into my pillow and wished I was dead at this point. But I know one thing I couldn't wait until the Halloween Masquerade Ball in a week.**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. or until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**-Chapter 17-**

The Masquerade Ball.

A grand time to hang out with friends. But for me...IT WAS TO GET THIS IDIOT OFF MY BACK! Ehem...anyway... This Ball was to be held...oh crap. When was it to be held again? Oh yea...uh...the 31st...THE 31ST!! OH MY GOD THAT CAN'T BE! NOOOOOOOO! IT'S TODAY! AND I STILL HAVEN'T PREPARED YET! SHIT!

In times like these and consequences like mine there is only one place to go to...er...person to go to. My foe. Que dramatic music!

Ino. That sends shivers down my spine at every mention at the mere name. I gulped at the thought of her helping me. She always thought I'd make a nice model and wanted to make cloths for me, but I'd always come up with ways to get rid of her.

One time she said '_You'll come to me. They always do._' okay that one thought did it. _Now_ I'm scared. But she's my only hope! Crying anime water fall tears, I inched myself to her torture chamber A.K.A her room.

Her door was painted a light purple/blue, as I slowly reached my fist to the door cold sweat went down my face. I gulped biting my lip and closing my eyes. I knocked once on the door but pulled back quickly grabbing my hand in the other. I looked carefully at the door waiting for Ino to pop out and drag me in like a frog does to a fly when they pass by but...nothing.

Hm...where is she?

"I knew you'd come eventually." AHA! I jumped out of my skin.

"How the?" Was she behind me the whole time? Creepy. If she can sneak up on me like that then what else can she do? Uh...forget it I really don't want to find out at this point I'm already creeped out enough for one day.

I turned to Ino who had a devious aura around her. Shit. I gulped as I noticed she was looming over me. Uh...I change my mind. I'm just not gonna go. Yea Sasuke will never find me then...hehe.

I inched away. Okay it was more like I bolted away from there. But one thing made me freeze into place. "Come on Sakura don't run. It's time for the...fitting." She said darkly.

I gulped. The word fitting could be used in various ways, one is for a dress and another one is...a casket for a funeral. Oh please tell me it's a funeral. I'd rather die right now.

"Come on Sa-ku-ra." Ino said grabbing my collar and pulling me into her chamber of dread. Crying more anime waterfall tears as she dragged me in like a zombie pulling someone into their grave.

God help me if you love me, I prayed silently.

Then with the flick of the switch her room lit up and showed the tourcher devises, make up, dresses, and every other girlie thing you can think of. Her room was made of things that were blue and purple.

"Come Sakura it's time....."

(more dramatic music)

Ino pushed me into a chair next to the vanity then just as I was about to bullet from the door she tied my arms and legs to the chair. Noooooo! I'm to young to die! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I tried blocking my face from her make up wrath but no dice the deed was unfortunately done...

**-1 hour later-**

"OMG Sakura you are SOOOO CUTE!" Ino yelled happily. I frowned, do NOT call me cute. Cute is not in my dictionary! It shouldn't even be a word! Damn the people who came up with the word!

I picked up the bottom of the dress she put me in. I frowned deeper I looked like a princess, now I would have no problem with that if it was a gothic or emoish princess but not a PRETTY PRINCESS. God whenever I pray to you do you even hear me?

**-With God-**

"Huh? Did you guys hear someone praying?" God asked looking up to some of the saints.

"Hm...Nope, nope. Not at all. Uhah." Said Peter, Mark, and John.

"Oh, okay then on with the poker game!"

**-Back with Sakura-**

For some reason I have a feeling he doesn't.

"Okay Sakura now tell me....Who are you trying to impress I know you wouldn't come for my help unless you were completely desperate." Che. Impress him? More like Depress him.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone. More like get rid of someone. It was a bet this guy..."

"Sasuke." Ino cut in.

"Yea,... how did you know?" I asked. Like I said before I do not want to know how she knows all this stuff and where she comes from while figuring it out.

"You mean you don't see it?" Ino asked like I was an idiot. I AM NOT AN IDIOT! Okay maybe a little, but THAT DOES NOT COUNT! I'm also misunderstood. Though no one cares about that.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sakura hunny, it's painstakingly obvious that he's in love with you." I twitched at the word love. But while we're speaking of it... doesn't Ino like Sasuke? So...why would she want us to get together?

"Ino don't you like Sasuke? I mean you'd be all over me about now cause of it." I just noticed this but it's true she would. More creepiness.

"I've gotten over Sasuke a long time ago." She said waving me off "I like someone else now." she finished putting her hands together and looking up day dreamily.

"Oh really? Who?" Okay is it me or am I talking like an actual girl? I may need to get out of here soon and go to an arcade or Spencer's.

"Shikamaru." I stopped wait doesn't he have a girlfriend? What was her name? Temari? Yea that's what I think it was, she's a year older than us and in a different prank town. Does Ino go after taken men or something? Do _not_ answer that.

"Hey, are the others going to the dance too?" I couldn't help but to ask. Please god help Shikamaru get threw this if he's gonna be there. Oh wait praying to god isn't gonna help any cause HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO ME!

"YUP! And Shikamaru too." Oh no. "Well anyway it's almost 8! Time to go to the ball!" Ino yelled happily

"I'm taking my motorcycle." I said walking out of her room. Ino stopped dead, mouth wide open looking at me. Uh oh she's gonna blow! Mt. Ino eruption in Tokyo, Japan. For all you people actually want to live, RUN AWAY!

"HARUNO SAKURA YOU ARE NOT RIDING TO THE BALL ON A MOTORCYCLE!" Eh? I could wish couldn't I? "Besides We're taking the limo." woah, woah, woah back up! Limo?

**-Outside-**

I looked at the long black limo my mouth on the ground thinking 'Is she filthy stickin' rich or something? Note to self never get on her bad side. Might get disowned...wait disowned from what? I used to live in an apartment and both parents are dead. Well this just makes me want to get on her bad side more, considering she can't do any serious damage to me.

"Told ya." Ino said with I told ya so look on her face.

"Ye-yea." Was all I could say. But as I was about to say some more she pushed me into the back. IT HAS A JACUZZI AND A BAR! I WANT APPLE JUICE!

Before long to my dismay we arrived at the Ball yippie~note the sarcasm. We walked out of the limo and that's when my day to keep Sasuke from finding me began....

* * *

**A/n) HAPPY HALLOWEEN! EVERYBODY! I spelled tourcher wrong. Next one is where Sakura tries to keep who she is from Sasuke and just imagine everything she is wearing k?  
****  
loubell: I typed this at school and guess what at ours we have site blockers and this one was on of 'em good thing I know ways around things huh?  
Mickey: We wanted to get this chapter out to you before...  
loubell: Some of you kill us for not updating soon...  
****Mickey: So we did  
****loubell: I don't know what to think of this chapter...****  
**


	17. The Ball

**Loubell: I FINALLY THOUGHT UP SOMETHING FORTHIS CHAPTER!! YIPPIE!**  
**Mickey: -Stares off into space-  
Loubell: Mickey is still TRYING to think of something though...**  
**Mickey: -Blink....blink, blink-**  
**Loubell: Mickey...I have the chapter done...hello?**  
**Mickey: -Tilts head-  
Loubell: -Screams- MICKEY!  
Mickey: -...-**

**DiSCLaiMeR: I dO nOt Own nArUtO  
**

**Last Time: Before long to my dismay we arrived at the Ball yippie~note the sarcasm.  
We walked out of the limo and that's when my day to keep Sasuke from finding me began....**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. or until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**-Chapter 18-**

I walked into the gym. It was beautiful! -eh hem- In other peoples terms. But in my terms it was hideous! Who would want to be here! I mean seriously! The person who decorated this place needs to get some help for fashion...

"So Sakura. What do you think of our work?" Ino asked looking at Sakura innocently...Sakura suppressed a shudder. Crap this was their classes work? Damn! I should choose my words wisely...I CAN'T DO IT! I'M NOT WISE!! WEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay Sakura breath in breath in breath out. IN YOUR MIND NOT REAL LIFE!

"Why are you breathing in and out like that? Oh don't tell me..." NO! SHE KNOWS I'M DEAD! "It's so beautiful it took the breath right out of you." Ino squealed happily. I sighed out. Thank you lord!

As we walked in I agreed to meet them after the dance and left. Sasuke would know it was me if I walked around with them. I looked around the room trying to find something to do. I spotted the buffet. -Drools- I walked down to the buffet actually it was more of a float but who cares?

I shook my head. No Sasuke would know it was me cause I love to pig out on stuff that is sweet, juicy, yummy luscious...Okay I talked myself into. I guess it wouldn't hurt to...

Unfortunately before I even got near the food someone pulled me into their arms. "Hey babe wanna dance? Maybe later we can go to my house." I shivered. What kind of house was that? Whore house? I think NOT!

I pushed out of his I ran into the crowds of people dancing. Then I saw one person surrounded by girls.

_CRAP! It's Sasuke!_

**DAMN IT! Look at those whores surround MY MAN! GO GET HIM SAKURA!**

_Sometimes I wonder if you're just here to bother me._

**Say whatever floats your boat for now just GET THEM AWAY FROM MY MAN!**

_In your dreams! Plus We're kinda trying to run away from a pervert right now!_

**Oh yea. Can we just make a little pit stop first though?**

_No we're not going to kidnap Sasuke and live our lives in a small town and have a big family while on the run from reporters and fan girls._

**Damn.**

I started to run from that certain spot into some other place where I actually might be safe. But where would that be? The balcony? No I don't like heights unless I'm pulling a prank. The bathroom? Nah probably an orgy going on right now. Hm...

I walked over to the tables of single peoples or people who got their dates stolen and sat down. He'll never find me here the best place to hide from someone is right under their noses! AHA! I slunkled down into my seat cautiously looking around. Fewoo! He's not around.

I was happily about to chow down on those yummy mint thingies you find in the middle of tables on special occasions. A song started to play. Ugh. It's a slow song BLEH!

_-  
I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
and I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
-_

I started to think I needed a boyfriend. But their to much trouble so I decided against getting one. Then SOMEBODY just had to come up to my table and ask me for a dance. Damn you Sasuke. Just as you speak of SHADOWS! There's Sasuke!

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing. OM MY GOD! OOS OOS OOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! OUT OF SASUKE! OUT OF SASUKE! OUT OF SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Should I accept? Hm...If I accept then he will think I'm a fan girl and since I'm not a fan girl..

**Though you are.**

_No! You are!_

**True.**

He'll think since every girl loves him and I don't that I won't accept! AHA! I WIN! I nodded. "Sure." I smiled. Muscles...braking...but...I must... smile! He smirked and pulled me out of the seat and onto the dance floor. I wonder why he smirked...oh well. He's Sasuke. Full of Mysteries!

_-  
I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
Cause I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart  
-_

Then we...started dancing. He pulled me closer. Damn song's getting to him! I just moved along with him though and hope he didn't find out it was me. Though hoping never really got me far.

-  
_And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear_  
-

He looked down at me. Is that a smile? Ho-ly shit a-and that look in his eye what the hell? No Sakura do not think the unimaginable. Nnnnnnn....

**Sasuke's in love!**

_God Damn you!_

**God sent me here to help you find looooooooove**

_Then he damned me! Or he just wanted to get rid of you!_

**Gasps! How could you say that! Fine I'm leaving!**

_GOOD!_**  
**

-  
_I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when (and when) just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all_  
-

I stayed quiet and just looked down at my feet that were dancing and trying not to step on Sasuke and...why do I care if I step on him? Hm... I don't remember. I looked up at him only to find him up close to me. Hey hey! Get out of what kind of cologne is he wearing it smells so...I did not think that I did not think that nope nope! -Twitch-

-  
_And I swear (I swear) by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear_  
-

Sasuke moved down to my face closer as we danced. Did I drink some drugs? Cause it's getting oftly hot in here! He moved down so close your lips touched. He pulled my waist closer to him and my arms found their way to the back of his neck. We stopped dancing, and everything that was moving also stopped. Just us, nothing else.

_-  
And I swear (I swear) by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_For better or worse (better or worse)  
Till death do us part I'll love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
I swear I swear I swear  
-_

My kiss ended to my shear terr-HAPPINESS! Shear happiness...-averts eyes- I felt my body be propelled backwards and soon I was out the doors. Then the propelling stopped. I was knocked into what ever had me. IT WAS HIM! "Listen bitch. You're coming with me weather you want to or NOT."

**He called me a bitch! Did you hear that? Oooh he's going DOWN!**

_I'd agree with you but now's not the time do so._

**Why?**

_WHY DO YOU THINK!?_**  
**

I struggled as he tried to pull me out the door with him. Grrr! I pushed him and kicked him. Although hard to do to in a dress I did, I aimed for the nuts but I got bad aim. I think I bit him one time too.

**YOU GO GIRL!**

Suddenly his grip loosened and he growled. Then another pair of arm wrapped around me. They were fall-asleep-into worthy! I moved back into them as the guys grip also go tighter.

"Back off bastard as you can see she doesn't want to go with you." I looked up to see Sasuke! Oh shit I'm dead. And I did not say fall asleep into worthy! Let me leave with the man whore! The other guy moved forward a bit. Okay! Okay! I change my I'll go with Sasuke...-insert anime tears here-

"Oh? So what makes you think you can just swoop in and TRY to save her huh? Prince Charming?" Sasuke twitched at this. I never thought of him to be the prince type...hm...

Sasuke moved down to my ear. "I suggest you stand back." He smirked. "Sakura." I'm dead. Hell...I'm gone. Forget standing back I'm gonna pass out!

"So what? You want to make a fight out of it Sasori?" Sasuke asked stepping in front of me. I need to grow a few inches... uh... GO SASUKE BEAT HIM UP! I'm dead he found out my identity.

"So fight till the sight of blood? The usual?" Sasuke nodded getting into a defensive position. "The winner gets her." The both nodded. Sasori attacked him. Wait...The usual!? They do this OFTEN!?...TO THE SIGHT OF BLOOD!? The hell!

Sasori attacked first almost in mid air as Sasuke shielded himself with his arms. Sasori's kick was to the forearm so Sasuke pushed his arms up making Sasori's planned landing off coarse, and making him fall onto his ass.

Sasuke quickly took the attack and pulled out a..knife? Holy shit! Did he plan this or something!? Sasori rolled over onto his stomach making Sasuke's knife miss him but as Sasuke was forward enough he caught his chin with his foot. Did I mention they were in tuxes? Wow!

Sasuke was clearly not happy as he took a few steps back holding onto his chin. Sasori quickly got up and charged at him. As Sasori was about to punch Sasuke, Sasuke caught his fist and brought it down to make an opening where Sasuke punched Sasori in the cheek bone. Ow...

Sasori fell onto the ground and Sasuke was quickly on him punching him. But Sasori managed to flip him over, took his head and headbutted him. I could hear the crack. There was no blood. Thankfully. But...Sasuke seemed a little...unconscious... Sasuke get up! I took a couple steps forward but Sasori turned his head over at me I stopped dead in my tracks.

Sasori slowly advanced towards me. I took a couple steps back. What else could I do? I was wear a god damned dress and couldn't fight. Okay I could but the dress would be in the way and people would probably be flashed. Then were my heals I couldn't walk in them so how could I run? Not very fast actually this is why guys invented heals. So their girls could runaway from them.

I started to panic as I noticed a pocket knife being flipped out of his pocket. Soon I found myself backed against the wall as Sasori was almost right on top of me. My eyes widened and did something any girl should do I kicked him...in the uh...ehems...

As I did his knife nooked my dress fabric and went through to the side of my leg. Okay It wasn't a nook it was a cut and a deep one. Two reasons I couldn't run know. I bent down to check on it but Sasori took it to his advantage and pinned me to the ground. Wow he recovered fast. Is he even a guy? He took both my writs into one of his hands and put his knife to neck.

"Now now. Be a good girl or else." at this point I know what the 'what else' would be and I couldn't take my chance. I gulped. It's the end! It can't get any worst! P.s. To all the readers. Do NOT say that line EVER! Cause it will start raining and so it did. He knife traveled down the top of my dress cutting some of the top off. I'm gonna be raped also!! I squirmed.

Sasori glared at me then pressed the knife into the side of my waist. "I said be good. Which mean no squirming." I think I get the point now! If I don't die of blood lost soon I'll be surprised. I looked back up to Sasori who now held the knife up in the air.

"Hm... actually you look pale. Maybe I should just end it for you." He smirked I tightly closed my eyes waiting for death...nothing...and more nothings...I peeked though one of my eyes. There I saw Sasuke holding onto Sasori wrist keeping him from stabbing me.

Thank you Sasuke I lo...uh...I...I am grateful....hehe...Sasuke brought down Sasori and pinned him under his own weight making him come off me also. I rolled onto my stomach where I got up onto my feet again and watched the two fight on the ground in the rain.

I held onto the top of my dress to keep it up. But as my hand swept the side of my dress I noticed a pocket and something was sticking out of it. I reached in a pulled out a paint bomb. God I missed these. There was a tag it said _Just in case. _on it. '_Ino?_' she can be helpfull even when she's not here.

I looked over at the two guys and to the bomb. Without thinking I pulled the pin and ran over to them. Sasuke had Sasori arms pinned and I put the bomb right in Sasori mouth. I pulled Sasuke off him and ran.

I looked back to see Sasori get up bull the bomb out of mouth then...light purple. Yup, that was Ino's signature color. I'll have to thank her later. Sasori was on the unconscious from the impact those little suckers pack. Note: They do hurt I remember first making one. Yeowch!

Sasuke and I stopped running when we got to were the cars where parked. Sasuke got into a Red Volvo and pulled me in with him. I sat there relieved to get away.

"I am never going to a dance again." I stated looking over at him. He smirked.

"Good. Cause I beleive I just won a bet and you are now my slave." Then it struck me he found out my identity. Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap. I'm dead.

**

* * *

A/n) ****I made Sasori an bad guy. -Cries- I'M SO SORRY SASORI! I LOVE YOU! I just recently came out of a writers block. Three months worth...three months...my longest not updating time...SORRY! I'm going through the chapters and fixing them. So You people on alerts watch out.  
**

**Matt: Wow I think Mickey's out of it.  
Loubell: YOU _THINK_!?  
Matt: Woah, woah, woah take it easy there. Don't kill me! I'll see what I can do.  
Loubell: -Puppy dog eyes-  
Matt: -Twitches- Damn puppy eyes. Why don't I just take over for her?  
Loubell: YIPPY! -Pushes Mickey away- Matt is now in Mickey's vice writer spot! But we still need ideas...  
Matt: -Looks at Loubell- Sometimes she scares me other times... -cries- I'm useless against her!  
loubell: -Snickers- I love it when I win.  
Mickey: What happened?  
M&L: -Looks at each other- Nothing...**


	18. Huh? What's happening?

**Loubell: Yawn.**  
**Mickey: You replaced me with Matt.  
Loubell: And?**  
**Mickey: I hate you.**  
**Loubell: Like you haven't said that before.**  
**Matt: Me being here ain't that bad am I?  
Loubell: Nope.  
Mickey: Yup.**

**DiSCLaiMeR: I dO nOt Own nArUtO  
**

**Last Time:_"I am never going to a dance again." I stated looking over at him. He smirked."Good. Cause I believe I just won a bet and you are now my slave." Then it struck me he found out my identity. Crap. I'm dead._**

This takes place in Sakura's prov. or until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**-Chapter 19-**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

When we finally got to our house, god I love the sound of that, I noticed that Sakura had fell asleep on the seat. I sighed but gave a small smile. She was kinda cute asleep. Though now I have to carry her up to her room which I actually really didn't mind.

I got out of the car and went over to her side, picking her up bridal style, shutting the door with my foot. I had to throw her over my shoulder as I locked the door. Though I don't think she minded cause she was just snoring silently. When I got in, I walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door to find the room a complete mess. Did she ever hear the word clean? I sighed and put her gently on the bed.

I felt something wet on my arm, I looked and noticed a red color. Blood? I looked at Sakura carefully and noticed the wound on her stomach. How she wasn't awake and feeling pain I would never know, and another thing for me to do. I'll take care of her today but that's it! She's my slave and girlfriend after this! Ooh that reminds me. I have a list to do up. She's my slave and girlfriend!! I'd do an evil laugh but that's more of my brother's kind of thing.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

My eyes slowly opened as I looked around the room. I groaned and sat up stretching. I suddenly winced at a pain in my side. And for once I was not thinking about Sasuke the pain at my side. I funny! Okay for you people it may not be funny, but it was funny for me.

I stood up from my bed and finally took notice of what I was wearing. My mind turned black until..."SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR BUTTOX IN HERE BEFORE I GO TO YOU PERSONALLY AND KICK IT IN HERE!!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING FOR I'M RIGHT HERE" Holy Shit! I turned around to see Sasuke holding his ears sitting up in my bed. My mouth dropped open. How the hell did her get here!? Wait... he rose from my bed...my mouth dropped open.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY BED!!" I yelled at him pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

**SAKURA!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? We two made lo~ve. **Inner Sakura said drawing out the last word.

_YOU WISH!_ I yelled back at her.

**Unfortunately that's _all_ I can do in this situation.** I rolled my eyes. Pleading with her to go away.

"Do I really need to do through the WHOLE story. It'll take to long, I need to sleep." he said plopping back into the sheets and blankets. My eye visibly twitched, Sasuke...in my bed...in MY BED! NO ONE I MEAN NO ONE TOUCHES MY BED!

"DIE UCHIHA!" I yelled jumping onto him. Then a wrestling match.

**I wish it was a different type of wresting match.**

_SHUT UP!_

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing!" I growled as he pinned me to the ground. I looked away from him. "I should have just let you go with that Sasori bastard. The way your acting towards me. The only good thing that came out of this is you're my slave now."

I glared at him. "Maybe you should have." he looked at me surprised that I said that. "Plus the deal is off. Everything is under circumstances that were unjust. Plain out not fair, you wouldn't have know it was me unless Sasori was not involved in this."

Sasuke winced. "A deal is a deal despite all that shit." his face had become closer to mine and my head couldn't get farther away. "I knew it was you the moment you walked in. You have a type of air around you that differentiates you from any other kind of girl."

"So? What does this have to do with..." he cut me now as close as he could get and KISSED ME! Bastard I kill you! His hand reached up to my chin and pulled me closer to him.

"Shut up just shut up." I could hear him say leaving my lips for the shortest time before going back to what he was doing. My eyes squeezed shut as his tongue swiped against my lower lip. I shook my head trying to get away from him but he didn't allow it. The small chance he had, he took and slipped his tongue into my mouth exploring every small spot.

I tried to push him off but head didn't budge. I felt myself get weak and found myself responding. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I pressed my lips further into his.

I could feel him smirk into the kiss. Then thankfully he pulled back just as... "Sakura-chan!" Naruto burst in the door, like he had a running head start. He stopped dead in his tracks almost leaving skid marks on the carpet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN SASUKE-TEME!?" he yelled pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked again before getting up. "It's none of your business what I do to my slave dobe."

Naruto growled. "Slave? Sakura is not a slave for you pleasure or whatever!" thank god he was defending me, maybe I'll get out of this now. Though knowing my luck Sasuke will distract him and get him off subject or something to stop him from interfering.

"Sakura and I made a bet, she lost the bet. Do you want me to make it any simpler for you to understand? Besides what did you come trampling in here for?" Sasuke said holding onto the door ready to slam Naruto out.

"Oh yea." Naruto said hitting the upside of his hand with his fist. "Sasuke, there's someone downs stairs to see you. Come to think of it he looks like you, except longer hair."

When Naruto said this I think I saw Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and stomped off outside the door and past Naruto. I blinked, what was that about? I slowly pushed myself off the ground and looked at Naruto.

"Who did you say was at the door?" I asked, Naruto shrugged.

**-My P.O.V.-**

Sasuke walked down the stairs and into the living room but before he got there, Neji asked him who the guest was. Sasuke ignored him with a scowl plastered on his face finally walking into the living room.

Sasuke glared at the man who was sitting on the couch, drinking tea? The guy put the small glass cup down on the table in front of him and gave him a smile, any girl would die for.

"Why hello my foolish little brother." the guys said throwing that smile over Sasuke's way, while Sasuke growled at him.

"Itachi." Sasuke said obvious displeased.

"It's nice to see you too. But right now we have more to talk about than to just introduce ourselves." Itachi said leaning back into the chair him fingers entwined with each other.

"What could you possibly want? After all I got blamed for all you did. Then I was the one placed in this Hell Hole." Sasuke said trying to stay calm and not to get to fired up.

Itachi almost sighed as his smiled faded. "And now they know that. Our parents paid the state and the school to get you out of here. They sent me here to get you, thinking we were still on good terms."

Sasuke growled not able to keep in his frustration. "I was never on good terms with you! We just pretended we were to fool them!" he yelled, thinking of all the times they pretended to be nice to each other.

Once Itachi pushed Sasuke into a pond, then when his parents where looking helped him out making it look like he was being a kind brother. Another time when they were little Itachi dropped his Ice cream and stole Sasuke's then pretended it was Sasuke who dropped the Ice Cream and gave it back to him, What a good brother he was, ne?

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto were peeking into the room just beyond the door.

**Get a load of that big hunk of man meat!**

_He looks like Sasuke, Are they related?_

**Who cares! As long as I...I mean you get one of them! I'm all good with it. But seriously go for the older one!**

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner, he was...a bit...um...Damn it he was sexy! With every excuse she came up with, it always ended in the same way, that person was sexy.

Sakura listened to the conversation not really about to hear it. But one part did stand out, it was the older guy who said it. "Sasuke, you're coming back home, you have no choice in the matter, not any more. Grab your bags we'll leave tomorrow."

Sakura stumbled back from the door not believing what she was hearing. Then before Sasuke got a word in the older guy came out of the room to come face to face with Sakura. He stared down at her and she up at him.

The guy smiled. "Hello there little Missy. Nice to meet you acquaintance." He said grabbing onto her hand kissing the back of it. She blushed. "Itachi Uchiha. Who are you my sweet dear?"

"Get away from her and leave, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled practically pulling him away from her. Itachi smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow little brother." He turned to Sakura. "And hopefully you too." he said turning, and left out the door. Sakura looked up at Sasuke who had a sneer on his face.

What was this all about?

**

* * *

A/n) I FINALLY found out how to end this story! MUAHAHAHA! If only I remember the idea.****  
**

**Matt: You hate me don't you  
Mickey: YOU THINK!?****  
Loubell: I don't  
Mickey: I do actually, I hate you all.  
L&Ma: -Gasps!- MICKEY!!  
**


	19. Wishing I'd done somethin' sooner

**Loubell: Sorry very long update time! **  
**Mickey: It was summer and spent it away from the computer.  
Matt: And almost got evicted from our house...**  
**Mickey: That sucked.**  
**Loubell: Poor computer broke from them throwing it out the damned window and I smacked them hard.**  
**Matt: Oh were you pissed and almost got arrested for assault.  
Mickey: Never! Piss Loubell off, She's a living demon! ESPECIALLY when it comes to beloved computer!  
**

**DiSCLaiMeR: I dO nOt Own nArUtO  
**

**Last Time:** _**"I'll see you tomorrow little brother." He turned to Sakura. "And hopefully you too." he said turning, and left out the door. Sakura looked up at Sasuke who had a sneer on his face.  
What was this all about?**_

This takes place in Sakura's prov. or until it says end Sakura's prov. Or other wise

* * *

**-Chapter 20-**

"YOU'RE LEAVING!?" everyone yelled as Sasuke covered his ears, making sure they wouldn't bleed. I sighed. I didn't get what the big deal was. So what? He was leaving. Big deal. I was happy he was leaving, this just means I won't be a slave to him. My god. It didn't even last a day. I grinned happily at this.

The me in my head jumped and skipped around happily. No I'm not talking about inner Sakura, she was was yelling and nagging me out!

I threw my head back onto the couch my arms folded behind my head and smiled happily I was finally able to get rid of Sasuke! I was going to relax then fall asleep but of course inner Sakura's nagging was keeping me from doing so.

**Sakura, I am very disappointed in you!**

She yelled as I rolled my eyes. _What the hell has that bastard ever done for me!? All he has been is cruel and uncaring I very much doubt that he'll miss me as much as I won't miss him!_

Inner Sakura sighed. **You're only thinking of the bad things that he's done for you what about all the good times you've both had! Think about how he made you laugh!**

_Oh please name three!_

**Better yet I'll show you.**

_Oh no I feel a flashback coming on._

**_FlashBack_**

_"Sasuke are you gay?"  
__"No."_

_"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to be gay?"  
__"NO!"_

_"Have you ever went threw the 'I think I'm gay' faze?"_

**_Sakura he never went threw that faze cause he's going threw it right now.  
_**_I'm not talking to you, you ignored me I hate being ignored.  
_**_Whatever._**

_"No I have never went threw that faze and I never will SO STOP PESTERING ME!" he said as he raised his voice at me._

_"(gasps) Sasuke! How dare you talk to your mother like that!" let's see where this goes.  
__"You're NOT my mom and I'm older than you!" Okay have to think about this one... OH! I got it!_

_"Sasuke you are my mother!"  
__"One) you look nothing like me. Two) I'm a guy I can't give birth."_

_"You had a gender change!"  
__"I WAS NEVER A GIRL! AND I'M NOT GETTING A GENDER CHANGE!"_

_"GET A GENDER CHANGE! NOW!"  
__"FINE I THINK I WILL!"_

_"FINE!"  
__"FINE!"_

_"..."  
"... Wait what? I AM NOT TURNING INTO A WOMAN!" Sasuke yelled and that did it._

_"AH HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! YOU! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

**_FlashBack Two_**

_"Sakura..." He said as his face neared mine. I then found something soft against my lips. Is he... Is he KISSING me!? I yelled in my head as I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I just stood there shocked refusing him access. I then felt his left hand move down to butt as he gave it a slight pinch. I gasped as he used the opportunity to slip his tongue in, exploring my mouth._

_My God, I can't take this anymore. I gave up. I swung my arms around his neck pushing out lips closer. Our tongues were in a fierce battle for dominance but after a minute we pulled apart for air. I panted for breath as he started to kiss my collarbone up to my ear where he gave it a slight nibble. I moaned as he did so._

_**FlashBack Three**_

_"So Sakura... what was your dream?" He asked as he got up.  
__"The first one or the second one?" I asked_

_"The first one." he said raising his eyebrow  
__"I ain't telling you." I shook my head no way was he going to find out._

_"The second one?" he asked looking amused  
__"Same as the first. Not telling." I said shaking my head again_

_"Can you tell me something about them?" he was starting to look despite so I cut him some slack.  
__"Yup! They both end in your happiness and my misery." I looked over at him...was he...was he laughing?_

_"What are you laughing about?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.  
__"It's just... you had a dream about me. You must really love me." he said smirking._

_"In your dreams."  
__"Not in mine but apparently in yours though." he said with a smirk. I growled at him._

_"Don't be like that baby." he said tauntingly. I fluffed my pillow like it was a shot gun after being reloaded. He took the chance to grab a pillow himself. That's when all you could hear was..._

_"PILLOW FIGHT!" __We hit each other at full force with the pillows after a couple of hits his pillow ripped and feathers were everywhere. YAY! I win, I win!_

_**Flashback Four**_

_"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing. OM MY GOD! OOS OOS OOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! OUT OF SASUKE! OUT OF SASUKE! OUT OF SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Should I accept? Hm...If I accept then he will think I'm a fan girl and since I'm not a fan girl.._

_He'll think since every girl loves him and I don't that I won't accept! AHA! I WIN! I nodded. "Sure." I smiled. Muscles...braking...but...I must... smile! He smirked and pulled me out of the seat and onto the dance floor. I wonder why he smirked...oh well. He's Sasuke. Full of Mysteries!_

_Then we...started dancing. He pulled me closer. Damn song's getting to him! I just moved along with him though and hope he didn't find out it was me. Though hoping never really got me far._

_He looked down at me. Is that a smile? Ho-ly shit a-and that look in his eye what the hell? No Sakura do not think the unimaginable. Nnnnnnn...._

_I stayed quiet and just looked down at my feet that were dancing and trying not to step on Sasuke and...why do I care if I step on him? Hm... I don't remember. I looked up at him only to find him up close to me. Hey hey! Get out of what kind of cologne is he wearing it smells so...I did not think that I did not think that nope nope! -Twitch-_

_Sasuke moved down to my face closer as we danced. Did I drink some drugs? Cause it's getting oftly hot in here! He moved down so close your lips touched. He pulled my waist closer to him and my arms found their way to the back of his neck. We stopped dancing, and everything that was moving also stopped. Just us, nothing else._

**_End FlashBacks_**

_Okay okay I get your point but who's to say that those weren't just acts to get me in his bed?_

**Because Sakura Do not forget you both have slept in the same bed before. He didn't even touch you the wrong way except for an arm around your waist. Think about it, if he wanted you in his bed he would have had you in it by now.**

_Whatever, just forget it! Leave and don't came back! You said you were sent here to me to find true love! And all I get is Sasuke! This is bullshit! I do not need your help in finding true love! Just ugh! Go away and leave me alone!_

Inner Sakura frowned and looked at me sad. **If that is what you truly want then I have but no choice but to leave.** A bag and suitcase appeared next to her as she put on a hat, picked up the luggage as started walking forward before turning to me again.

**I hope you will do the right thing and find the right person but...don't say I didn't try to help you in any case. I guess I did my job and this will be a good ridence...for once I'm gone Sakura...I will not come back. **Then she turned and left into a white light.

_Ha. She's not really gone. She'll pop up again later..._

I closed my eyes ready to sleep again before another annoyance came up and annoyed me with the same speech, except...it was time for Sasuke to leave. Thank You God!

I hopped off the couch and walked to the door casually. There he was, suitcase in hand standing next to the door. I blinked thinking he couldn't get any gayer in those pants and hat...Whaaaaat? Haven't you seen a guy in really tight pants and a striped Micheal Jackson hat? Oh wait that would be Micheal Jackson himself. Hm... Sasuke was a Micheal Jackson imposer? Weird.

"Ah, Mon Cheri, bien de vous revoir." I flinched as a person snuck behind me an unintentionally shivered. I slowly turned to the person behind me. Oh my god it's only Itachi.

He looked at me and was probably wondering what was wrong with me. My answer came with what he asked next. "Vous etes d'accord?" I nodded not wanting to look any dumber than what I probably do.

"Comme sur Sasuke, le temps d'aller! Ne voulez pas garder mere et pere attente!" Itachi yelled from next to me as I had to put my finger in my ear from going deaf.

"Pue importe." Sasuke said back, and me having taken Spanish had NO idea what the hell they were saying! I sighed giving trying to get just a little bit of sanity back from understanding them. Rich people. Bleh! You'll never understand them! I watched as Itachi practically pushed Sasuke out the door, but before Sasuke could hit the first step...Naruto glopped him!

They both tumbled down the stairs until hitting the grass. "Please! No! Sasuke you can't leave! It'll be no fun! Sasukeeeeeeeee!" Sasuke had to literally push him off as Kiba and Shino pull at him until he came undone from his death grip.

I walked down the steps as Ino held back tears having her hankie in goodbye. "Bye Sasuke~ we'll all miss you~!" She turned to me and mumbled something under her breath. I folded my arms really not wanting to understand what she did say.

Sasuke looked to me the same time I looked at him, he held that kicked little puppy look deep in his eyes that no one could catch, unfortunately I could and sighed again. There was no way he was going to miss this place I bet he wanted to get out of here all along! I broke my thoughts as everyone turned to Ino who was blowing her nose. Why anyone would miss him was beyond me.

Thinking that made me think of inner Sakura and what she would think if I said that. I actually welded hope inside me as I thought I could hear her voice say, You'll miss, admit it! You Loooooooooooove Sasuke! But I guess that was just my sub-Woah! no it was not!... Okay maybe I will miss him, miss the was he called me his queen, how he kissed me, how we could fool around with each other with no hard feelings...Damn. Who'll joke around with me now! Grr!

Then I found myself staring in his eyes. God I'll miss those deep black obsidian eyes of his! We stood there just staring at each other for, god knows how long but It felt like an eternity! Then...then...

Then Sasuke did the unthinkable he grasped my chin and he... kissed...me. I stood stiff, he had done this before but...somehow it felt different, I didn't want him to stop, he pulled back a little bit only to whisper words in french I did not understand at all "Je t'aime mon amour. Je vais vous épouser quand je te reverrai, vient de vous attendre."

Then he pulled back, looked at me, and left. My heart thumped, and a sharp pain went right though my chest as the limo, with him in it, drove away beyond the other, 'houses' mansions, to no return.

For some reason though I knew I wasn't the only who would miss the guy. He was...irreplaceable. Ino would never have that secret love, Neji would never have that rivalry with Sasuke anymore, Naruto would never have that guy to guy bromance he's been wanting, although I know Sasuke would beat him up at some point for it.

That night I stayed up in bed thinking,...and the flashbacks came back to me. I tried shaking them out of my head but they kept coming! Would I no longer have anymore memories like those!? Would I...would I...I, my body started to shake and I rolled over on my bed my face implanted into the pillow. Then cried.

"Sasuke you idiot!" I screamed, the pillow muffling the sound. "I love you." My heart panged again, it hurt, it really, hurt. I drifted into an uneasy sleep, tears still pouring out my eyes, and dreamed.

I dreamed I asked him to stay, and he did, I dreamed that we could graduate this hell hole together, the way he wanted to. I dreamed I told him I loved him, and he told me he love me too. Now, I could not escape into the past, now, I couldn't do anything, now, I wanted to.

It was the same thing throughout the rest of the school year, my pranks stopped, as I no longer thought it was fun without Sasuke, and could no longer lock him up in a closet with Orochimaru again. I could no longer lock him in a closet with ME again. I could no longer paintball his room to make him stay with me and hold me in his embrace again. I could no longer admit my feelings to him!! Just when I realized it, it was too late! Just like it always has been with me, I was too late.

In a very short flash, like time seemed to be, it was graduation day, I stood in the middle of my line waiting to get my diploma, in my cap ang gown as I then wondered. Would Sasuke have worn the cap and gown too? Or would he skimp out and give it that cool and sexy look like he did every other time.

I looked up and saw Tsunade looking down at me and handed my diploma, I faked a smile for the cameras as she barely bent down to whisper something to me. "There's someone waiting for you outside." she whispered. My eyes widened in hope, Sasuke? I ran outside not bothering to go through the rest of the ceremony. I looked around hopefully for Sasuke but...it wasn't him.

"Hey Iruka!" I yelled as my hopes where shattered. It was Iruka the person who took care of us when me and Naruto were in deep shit. I mentioned him only once before, and like I said he was only a school teacher that took pity on us.

"Hey Sakura, congrats, never thought you or Naruto would make it. I proud of you both." I smiled, it was again fake.

"To be honest, I never thought we'd make it either." we both laughed and with Naruto spent out last day at P.H. together. Both Naruto and I knew it was still not the same without Sasuke though.

**

* * *

**

**A/n) Ah, Mon Cheri, bien de vous revoir. **_Translation: Nice to see you again. _**Vous etes d'accord?** _Translation: Are you ok?_** Comme sur Sasuke, le temps d'aller! ****Ne voulez pas garder mere et pere ****attente!**_ Translation: Come On Sasuke, Do not want to keep mom and dad waiting!_** Pue importe. **_Translation: Whatever._**Je vais vous épouser quand je te reverrai, ****vient de vous ****attendre. **_Translation: **(**I am going to keep this on a secret. =)**) I'm going to update REALLY SOON this time I PROMISE! It will be within the week. Hell it might be even later today if I feel up to it! And I do. =)  
**_

**Matt: Vrai?**** (true?)  
Loubell: Oui. (yes)  
Matt: Chouette****! (cool!)  
Mickey: WHAT THE HELL!?  
Loubell: Non, il est, qu'est-ce que l'enfer!? (No, it is, what the hell)  
Mickey: This is what I get for taking Spanish!!  
Loubell: Jouer!! (loser!)  
**


	20. Epilogue: Three Years Later

**LouBell: Last chaper XD  
Mickey: YAY DONE!!  
Matt: Finally, a year and a half later.  
Loubell: 21 chapter 17 months... worked out okay I guess.**

**DiSCLaiMeR: I dO nOt Own nArUtO  
**

**Last Time:_ "Hey Sakura, congrats, never thought you or Naruto would make it. I proud of you both." I smiled, it was again fake.  
"To be honest, I never thought we'd make it either." We both laughed and with Naruto spent out last day at P.H. together. Both Naruto and I knew it was still not the same without Sasuke though._**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: 3 Years Later**

I Groaned while leaning on the door taking off my shoes. Another hard day of work. Can't wait till I'm rich and can quit working! ...Might take my whole life but hey what can you do? Die. My subconsciousness said seriously. Whenever my subconsciousness said something like that, it was for the most part true. It's almost like Inner Sakura is still with me. Two years after she left, when I was twenty, I finally realized she was never coming back, but this thing took her place! Stupid subconscious.

I flopped back on the couch in my newly bought condo, which took, like, FOREVER to get! I had to work a few jobs and just got done one of them, it was now Six P.M. and I was dead tired. I turned on Tv hoping to get something good and entertaining, but unfortunately, I got Vox and it was stuck on the political channel. I groaned loudly. Loud enough for my neighbor to knock on the wall, "HEY! Keep quiet! Get a room!"

"I am in a room!" I yelled back and she stayed quiet. Haha, dumb ass! You can't beat me! MUAHAHAHA! My victory was lived short as groaning was heard on the other side off the wall. HEY! That's foul play! You can't use husbands!

I nearly turned the Tv off to go out to a club together with TenTen, Hinata, and Ino (we had stayed in touched for this long and hit clubs together now and again.) but something stopped me, it was the name mentioned for some powerful company owner to speak about the new clothing line about be released. Uchiha Sasuke.

My eyes glued to the Tv as I looked at the person I haven't seen in almost four years, he looked hellofagood in a tux too, again moaning was heard from the other side of the wall...okay that good timing. Too good of timing if you ask me."Sasuke Uchiha, what was your inspiration to name this new woman's clothing line, Sakura Blossoms?" one of the reporters asked.

His deep voice answered in a calm way I've been wanting to hear for a very long time, "It was from a friend I haven't seen in a very long time. Her name was Sakura." My moth dropped and eyes widened. Holy Shit! He named a clothing line after me!? SWEET!

I grabbed a drink as the next reporter asked "What was your relation to this 'Sakura' person?"

"It was the girl I fell in love with." FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! WHAT! I ignored the wetness from the water on my pants as I stared at the TV, at Sasuke. If I did tell him I love him, then...he would still be with me, wouldn't he? Damn it!! There has to be a solution to this!

I turned off the Tv and grabbed my coat and headed out the door, but before I do, maybe I should change my pants first...I looked down at my light colored jeans. It looked like I wet myself. I huffed as I went to my closet... Damn it! Where the hell did all my jeans go!? I looked around my room. There was a pair and there was a pair...both dirty. I groaned pulling out a (short) black skirt and some leggings, someone kill me now. I haven't worn these since...my last job interview. I got that job let me tell ya.

Okay. NOW out the door. I locked my condo and pulled out my keys for my old beat up sedan. Sasuke I'm comin' for you baby!...where the hell that come from? I swear Inner Sakura has not left. She's still putting things in my mind!

I drove like the wind bullseye! and almost caused a few accidents on the way...God I hope the cops don't catch me. I'll be dead. My mug shot over the news! I'll have to go into hiding!...Shit, I should have thought this through more!

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU FOOL!" Someone yelled out their car window shaking their fist at me as I ran through a red light.

"FUCK YOU!" was my warm and encouraging response.

Finally, five car dents, four people with road rage, three drive thru's, two doughnuts, and a spilt coffee later, I arrive to where the conference was being held and looked around frantically. I couldn't see anything and pushed through a mob of reporters just to have my heart broken at what I saw next.

A slutty red haired bitch was hanging off Sasuke! My head drooped. Maybe he was lying about what he said earlier, probably didn't expect me to hear it. Well now Sasuke, I. Hate. You. You can never love me anymore because, I'll disappear from you forever.

A tear from my eye dropped onto the ground as I turned around and walked away. From Him. Forever. I WENT THOUGH HELL FOR HIM!! The hell was the road rage OKAY!?

**-  
Authoress's P.O.V (YAY ME!)  
-**

"GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!!" he yelled flailing his arm about trying to get the red headed Karin off him. If she wasn't a CEO's daughter! He swore he woulda knocked her for a loop so bad it'd make every girls head spin from seeing it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SASUKE MY LOVE!!" Sasuke almost shivered as Karin was pulled away by security. Damn bitch wouldn't Leave. Him. Alone~.

"Ryo, have you gotten the information on Sakura Haruno yet? It's been three years! How long does it take!?" Sasuke yelled to his private investigator. Ryo. Sasuke has been searching for Sakura for so long he couldn't remember the last time that he hasn't looked for her. He's been so close so many times, yet, he never got to the point he's been wanting.

"Actually, Sir, I have. Just got it in today. Apparently she lives close by in a condo, and works a few jobs. She should have gotten done an hour ago." Ryo said looking at the paper in his hand that held all her information. Sasuke nodded, smirked and hopped in his limo. It was time to pay Sakura a little visit.

...

...

Sasuke arrived and shut his door looking at the row of condo's on the bock. Which one was hers exactly? He looked at the paper, 304, it was. He looked at the numbers and counted upward. 302, 303, he smirked, 304.

Sasuke walked up to the door and knocked. He adjusted his tie and awaited for an answer. He smirked as he heard chains unlock from the door till the point where it opened. Then...Sakura. Her hair was messy, her eyes were shot red from cry apparently, and held a box of tissues. He raised an eyebrow and before he could say a word Sakura slammed the door in his face.

Sasuke stood there bewildered at what had just happened. "Sakura?" he asked through closed doors. "Sakura what's wrong?" he opened the unlocked door, she had forgot to lock it again, and looked at her figure that was laying on the couch crying.

"Go away." She warned as he walked closer. Sakura was heart broken. How could he do that to her? Say he loves her then takes it back!? No guy should do that to a girl. NEVER.

"Come on Sakura what's wrong I haven't seen you like this before." Sasuke said sincerely not knowing what was going on. Maybe she was just PMS'ing?

"You know exactly what's happening Uchiha!" Sasuke flinched at his last name being said like that. "First you say you love me then have that red headed slut hang off you like a prize!" she yelled pushing him back out the door. "I hate you! You bastard! Nothing you say, or do, will change my mind!" she slammed the door in his face again, and this time locked it. He back slid down the door and her knees pulled up to meet her chin as she cried again.

"Come on Sakura! That's not what happened!" Sasuke yelled from outside the door. He rested his head on the metal of it when she did not answer. "I do love you, honest! Karin is just a fan girl, I'll never even semi like her. You're the only one for me Sakura. Please, Sakura. You have to understand."

The sun set in the sky and Sakura's apartment, with no lights on, turned dark, like her mood. "Sakura please. Je t'aime. Je vous aime et vous seul. Je prévois que tu sois avec moi pour toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. S'il vous plaît Sakura, comprendre." (I love you, I love you and only you. I plan for you to be with me forever, one way or another. Please Sakura, understand.)

With no answer. Sasuke, with a heavy heart, drove off.

**A/N) Oh my god, So sad! I could leave it here if I wanted too...  
But I won't XD**

**The Next Day...**

Sakura sat on her couch eating ice cream galore! For some reason it's a comfort food for most girls, no one really has a clue why. But it works and that's all that matters. Sakura turned the channel to Comedy Central and watched Micheal and Micheal. those idiots. She smiled until a loud beep made the show turn away into a breaking news cast.

"Hello everyone, we are for a breaking news announcement." The news woman turned from her screen to that of Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura gaped at the Tv again. What the hell!? She grabbed the remote and was about to turned the Tv off when..."Please Sakura, don't turn off your Tv. I need you, don't you understand that? I love you. From the very day I met you P.H. till now three years after we..or you graduated and I left. I have loved you at first sight."

Sakura rolled her eyes, again tempted to turn off the Tv. "Sakura," the cameraman's camera shot lowered as did Sasuke onto one knee. Her eyes widened in realization at what he was doing when he opened a black box with a ring in it. "Please Sakura, Marry me, make me the happist guy in the world."

Sakura sat there shocked. Then changed the channel, he was on that one too, and that one. He...he just proposed to her in front of anyone who was watching Tv...no. She looked outside her window to find... this was on every electronic billboard in the city. Sakura held her palm to her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sakura, open your door." Sakura practically ran to her door and opened it to find Sasuke kneeling on one knee in front of her. "Sakura will you marry me?" Sakura nodded as she fell into his embrace and kissed. Sakura could hear almost everyone in the city 'aw' as they broke apart.

"You big idiot." was her response as they kissed again.

-_Fin_-

**

* * *

A/n) Oh My God... sniff. Damn allergies.**

**Loubell: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hahah! That is, that is! UWAHHHH!**

**Mickey: Oh you big crybaby shut up!  
Matt: But it was so beautiful! (sniff)  
Loubell: We-Well ladies and gentlemen that's it!  
Matt: Drama! This is why I can't watch Lifetime!  
Mickey: Lifetime? The first Tv channel for woman!?  
Matt: Uh... No. The other one.  
Mickey: What other one?  
Matt: Uh...on channel 582.  
Loubell: But we don't get that channel.  
Matt: Uh...Well that's it see you! BYE!!  
Loubell: Nope! Nope wait!****  
Mickey: People have been wondering about that one French translate  
Matt: Here's the translation from last chapter!  
Loubell: Je t'aime mon amour. Je vais vous épouser quand je te reverrai, vient de vous attendre.  
Matt: I love you my love, I will marry you when I see you again, just you wait.  
Mickey: X)**


End file.
